


Everybody's Talking About Heaven

by TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy



Series: Heaven [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Blow Jobs, But they don't really make a big deal about it, Demisexuality, Exploring Sexuality, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Tampa Bay Lightning, Yes there is a Phineas and Ferb joke in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy/pseuds/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy
Summary: Ceddy and Louis were falling in love while studying abroad“We should go to Italy!” Yanni yelled.“You just want to sleep with Italian guys,” Louis groaned. “We should go to France. The museums! Imagine all the history!”“Yeah! Because there is ZERO fucking history in ITALY, you huge fucking moron,” Yanni yelled at Louis.“You aren’t even interested in history! You’re interested in dick!” Louis countered.“Yes,” Yanni screamed stomping toward his room. “Big Italian dick!” With that he slammed his door.





	Everybody's Talking About Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> More notes at the end if you're iffy about the sexuality journey and want more details before reading...

Ceddy was seven when he met his lifelong best friends. He spotted a smaller kid being pushed around on the other side of the playground. He was headed over when a kid who looked a little older than him, tall and skinny, stepped in. 

“Stop it, leave him alone!” The skinny kid yelled. 

“What are you going to do, you little twerp?” the bully, Jean-Pierre, asked looming over the skinny kid. 

Ceddy rushed over to help him stand up to the bully. He had experience with Jean-Pierre, he thought he could do whatever he wanted because he was so much bigger than the other kids, almost as big as the teachers.

“Thanks, but I don’t need any help,” the skinny kid told him, annoyed, when they met next to where Jean-Pierre was still shoving the small kid. 

Ceddy shook his head. “Maybe not, but I can get him to walk away and none of us will be in trouble. Jean-Pierre is a jerk.”

The skinny boy’s face softened and he extended his hand. “I’m Louis, today is my first day here.”

“I’m Ceddy,” he answered, shaking Louis’ hand. 

“I’m Yanni, if anyone cares,” the small boy, Jean-Pierre’s target, said from behind them. 

“And I don’t need either of you to defend me,” Yanni said, kicking Jean-Pierre in the crotch, then pushing him down when he was bent over in pain. 

“Ceddy, he started it,” Jean-Pierre moaned from the ground. 

“No, but I finished it. And I will do it again if you keep saying stuff like that about people,” Yanni said, poking at him with his toe. “I’ll finish it every day.”

  
  


From that day on they were inseparable, even though Louis and Yanni were a year ahead of Ceddy in school. 

When Louis and Yanni went to high school without him Ceddy was lonely. He realized it would happen again when they graduated high school and went to college without him. 

Ceddy talked with his friends and they decided none of them wanted that experience without the others. After a long conversation with his parents and his guidance counselor Ceddy committed to graduating a year early. 

It was difficult for Ceddy, but in the end it worked. He graduated with Yanni and Louis, and they were all accepted to the University of Montreal. Ceddy’s parents were a little nervous about him leaving home to go to school so young, but they felt better when the university was able to put the three of them into one small apartment in on campus housing.

Through their teenage years Ceddy had noticed a few differences between himself and his friends, and by November they were thrown into stark relief. 

Late one night, after they’d come home from a party, without Yanni, Louis and Ceddy we’re sitting on the couch. 

“I think there’s something wrong with me,” Ceddy said, drunkenly, head lolling back onto the couch. 

“Like you’re going to throw up?” Louis asked. “Do you want me to bring you a trash can?”

“No, I’m not going to be sick, yet. I just mean, I think I’m different from you guys.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Louis said, drunk and confused by Ceddy’s words. As far as he was concerned he and Ceddy were practically the same person. 

“Like tonight, Yanni is hooking up with that guy he just met. That is, don’t take this wrong, but really weird to me,” Ceddy tried to explain. 

“So you don’t want to have one night stands, lots of people don’t,” Louis shrugged.

“No, it’s more than that,” Ceddy insisted, sitting up to face Louis. “I’ve never even wanted to.”

“To hook up?” Louis asked. 

“To have sex,” Ceddy said. “With anyone. Ever.”

“Not even like, an actress or something?”

Ceddy shook his head. “I’ve wondered what it would be like, but I’ve never felt, like, an urge.”

Realization flashed on Louis face and he jumped off the couch, wobbled, and sat back down after losing his balance. He jumped up, again, and ran to his room. Ceddy heard him fall at least once before he came back with his Human Sexuality textbook. He flipped through it before shoving the book at Ceddy. 

“Here, read this. Tell me if this sounds right,” Louis said, excitedly. 

Ceddy took the book and looked down at the page titled “Asexuallity”. As Ceddy read the page his head was spinning, he wasn’t sure if it was from the cheap vodka or from what he was reading. It sounded a lot like how he felt. There wasn’t much detail but it gave him a general overview. 

Ceddy nodded. “This is, yeah, this is right.”

“So, there’s nothing wrong with you, you’re just asexual,” Louis told him, clapping him on the shoulder. 

“Asexual,” Ceddy murmured. He sat for a moment before jumping off the couch and running for the bathroom. “Now I’m going to be sick.”

Louis followed him to the bathroom. “Because you’re asexual?”

“No,” Ceddy said, after he was done with his first round of heaving. “Because I might have drank too much.”

  
  
  


The next morning, after a Gatorade and a greasy breakfast from the diner down the street with Louis and Yanni, Ceddy was feeling better. 

They were all lying on their couches and Ceddy had just explained he was asexual to Yanni. Ceddy was reading the wikipedia page about asexuality while he answered Yanni’s questions. 

“Do you…?” Yanni made a jerk off motion. 

“Sometimes.”

“What do you think about though?” Yanni asked. 

Ceddy shook his head. “Nothing really.”

“So, you don’t think about sex, like, all of the time?” Yanni pushed.

“Nope.”

“Then what do you even think about?” Yanni asked dramatically. 

“Um, mostly school?” Ceddy said. 

“I should probably think about school more,” Yanni said. 

“Does it bother you when we talk about sex?” Louis asked, his first input in the conversation. 

“No, I’m kind of curious about it,” Ceddy told him. 

“But, do you think people are hot? Do you want to date, but not have sex? God I have so many questions,” Yanni said with a sigh. 

Ceddy laughed. “What else is new?”

Louis leaned over for a fist bump. 

Yanni narrowed his eyes at his friends. 

“Ok, ok,” Ceddy said. “I know when people are good looking. You guys are both good looking, but that doesn’t make me want to have sex with you.”

“What about dating?” Yanni asked. “Also, I really want to be offended that you don’t want to have sex with me. I thought everyone wanted to have sex with me.”

Louis rolled his eyes and scoffed at Yanni’s fake pouting, but when he looked over at Ceddy was chewing on his bottom lip. 

“I want to date, I want to be in love. But I don’t know what that would be like for me. Probably not like it is in the movies,” Ceddy told them, after thinking for a moment. “And I’m sure if I wanted to have sex with anyone, it would be you, Yan.”

Yanni looked placated by Ceddy’s reassurance. 

“Ced, look,” Louis said, holding out his phone. “There is an Asexual and Aeromantic Club here, on campus. Maybe you should check it out.”

Ceddy took the phone to read over the details. “This seems, actually pretty cool. Will you send it to me?”

  
  
  
  


Later in the week Ceddy was getting ready to go to his first club meeting when Louis came in and flopped down on Ceddy’s bed. 

“Don’t wear that shirt, black makes you look intimidating,” Louis told him. “Wear the blue one.”

Ceddy didn’t try to argue, even though he liked the black shirt better, he just changed. Louis always knew what he was talking about when it comes to clothes. 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Louis asked. 

Ceddy shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. I think this is something I have to do for myself.”

Louis nodded, but was still unsure. He knew, without a doubt, Ceddy could take care of himself but he still worried. The three of them did nearly everything together and Louis wanted to support Ceddy as he worked on understanding himself.

Louis was anxiously waiting for Ceddy to get home while he cooked. Yanni had climbed up on the counter to annoy him.

“Are you even paying attention to what you’re doing? You’re going to lose a finger,” Yanni said, kicking him in the leg.

“Yes, I’m paying attention,” Louis grumbled, dumping the vegetables he’d cut into a bowl.

Yanni pulled Louis to him with his legs. Louis slumped against him, his back pressing into Yanni’s chest as Yanni wrapped his arms around him.

“This is something he has to do for himself,” Yanni told him softly, rubbing his face in Louis’ hair.

“I know,” Louis sighed, resigned. “I think we’re codependent.” 

“Co-codependent,” Yanni said with a small laugh.

Louis relaxed into Yanni for a few moments before wiggling away. “Ok, let me go if you ever want to eat dinner.”

Yanni let him go and soon they heard Ceddy’s key turning in the front door.

“In here!” Yanni yelled from the kitchen when Ceddy called out a greeting. “Come tell us all about it!”

Ceddy came into the kitchen and grabbed a water from the refrigerator. He tried to snatch a piece of zucchini from Louis but got his hand smacked for it.

“How was it?” Yanni pressed, pushing at Ceddy’s thigh with his foot.

After taking a drink Ceddy answered. “Good, I guess. I don’t know.”

“What happened?” Yanni asked, trying to pull Ceddy between his thighs, like he’d held Louis.

Ceddy fought him, but eventually gave in and leaned back against Yanni’s chest. “Nothing really. People were sharing their personal stories, some of them sounded like how I feel and some were pretty different. Kind of, I don’t know, aggressively different. But I sort of understand, I wouldn’t want to feel like someone is trying to force me to have sex.”

Yanni made understanding noises and cuddled Ceddy. “Nobody wants that, and I would imagine it would be even worse if you don’t want to have sex period.”

“Some people said they have sex with their partners and they enjoy it, they just don’t like, crave it. Then some people are completely disgusted by sex, and even kissing. I like kissing. The whole thing kind of made me more confused than before.”

Yanni didn’t know what to say so he just held Ceddy. 

“From what I’ve read, everyone’s experience is pretty different,” Louis said. “I don’t think you should be looking at other people and expecting to see yourself exactly.”

Louis paused what he was doing to look over at Ceddy, after a few moments of silence. Ceddy looked deep in thought, a crease between his thick eyebrows. 

Ceddy looked up at Louis and nodded. “You’re right. I should just… feel how I feel.”

  
  
  


Early in the spring semester Louis was at a cafe studying with his lab partner when he got a text from Yanni. 

“Come home!! NOW!! 911 emergency!!!!!”

Louis slammed his book shut, startling his partner and several people around them. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, shoving everything in his bag. “My roommate texted me with an emergency.”

Louis ran out the door and the entire two blocks to their apartment. He jabbed the up button for the elevator over and over until it arrived. Louis thought about taking the stairs but he didn’t want to be out of breath for whatever was wrong after running up six floors. 

His mind was racing about what could possibly be wrong. He thought about calling Yanni but he was already in the building. He would see him in about a minute. What felt like one of the longest minutes in his life, up until that point. 

Louis bounced in the elevator, willing it to go faster. When the doors finally opened he ran out of the elevator, down the hallway, and around the corner to their apartment. He shoved his key in, twisted it quickly, and threw the door open to an empty living room. 

“Yanni!” He yelled. 

Yanni came running out of Ceddy’s bedroom. “Help! He has a date and he’s freaking out and he doesn’t know what to wear.”

Louis dropped his backpack and let out the breath he’d been holding. 

“Dude. You scared the absolute shit out of me,” Louis growled, charging toward Yanni, who ran back into Ceddy’s room. 

Louis stopped short when he crossed over into Ceddy’s room. The small room, that was usually pretty tidy, was strewn with what looked like every single piece of clothing Ceddy owned. 

“See,” Yanni hissed at him, gesturing wildly around the room and then to Ceddy. “I found him like this!”

Louis has been so distracted by the mess he hadn’t seen Ceddy at first. He was sitting on the floor in front of his dresser, with just a towel around his waist, pulling the last of his clothes from the bottom drawer and dropping them on the floor, one by one. 

“Ced?” Louis said gently, walking up behind him and laying a hand on his bare shoulder. 

Ceddy startled and looked up at Louis, eyes wild. “Hey.”

“Hey bud. What’s going on?” Louis asked. 

“Uh, I have a date.”

Is he in shock? Louis wondered. 

“Yeah, Yanni said you did. That’s great,” Louis said gently. 

“I’m nervous. I couldn’t decide what to wear and it kind of, snowballed from there,” Ceddy said, seeming to calm some. 

“I see that. Why don’t you hop up on the bed and I’ll pick you out some clothes,” Louis suggested. 

Ceddy nodded and stood up from the floor and made space to sit on his clothes covered bed. 

Yanni, who had been hovering near the door, came over and pushed clothes over so he could sit next to Ceddy. Ceddy threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. 

Louis turned his attention to clothes since Ceddy was returning to normal. He pulled open the top drawer of Ceddy’s dresser and found he hadn’t emptied every single article of clothing. He picked up a pair of black boxer briefs and tossed them toward Ceddy and Yanni. Yanni caught them before they hit him in the face. 

Ceddy put on his underwear and Louis wandered around his room, picking up dark wash jeans and a red and black plaid button down. 

“These,” Louis said, handing Ceddy the clothes. “With your black boots.”

By the time he was dressed Ceddy seemed wholly himself again. 

“Sorry, I think that was like a panic attack or something,” he apologized. 

“It’s ok,” Yanni assured him. Louis agreed. 

“So who is this person who has you freaking out?” Louis asked while Ceddy was checking his hair in the mirror. 

“Her name is Lea and I met her at my first meeting a few months ago. She disappeared for a while but she was back last week,” Ceddy explained. 

“You’ve had this date for over a week and you didn’t tell us?” Yanni asked. 

“No, I ran into her on campus today and she asked me out.”

Louis and Yanni both whooped. “Dude. She wants to cuddle the shit out of you,” Yanni exclaimed. 

“Yeah she does!” Louis added as Ceddy snorted. 

  
  


Over the next couple years Lea slotted comfortably into their lives. Louis had a few relationships that lasted a few months and Yanni had a revolving door of guys he dated, none for more than a few weeks. 

When the opportunity to study abroad came up their junior year all three jumped on it. Lea had an internship for the summer, so as much as she wanted to go she couldn’t. 

“We should go to Italy!” Yanni yelled. 

“You just want to sleep with Italian guys,” Louis groaned. “We should go to France. The museums! Imagine all the history!”

Ceddy rolled his eyes and put an arm around Lea. 

“Are you going to do something? It’s been like this for three days,” Lea asked Ceddy. 

“They aren’t ready to listen,” Ceddy told her. 

“Yeah! Because there is ZERO fucking history in ITALY, you huge fucking moron,” Yanni yelled at Louis, both of them completely oblivious about Ceddy and Lea talking about them,

“You aren’t even interested in history! You’re interested in dick!” Louis countered. 

“Yes,” Yanni screamed, stomping toward his room. “Big Italian dick!” With that he slammed his door. 

Louis stalked to his room and slammed the door, harder than Yanni had. 

Yanni snatched his door back open. 

“If you slam that door again I’m going to kick your ass,” Ceddy warned, knowing exactly what Yanni was planning. 

Yanni grumbled and closed the door quietly. 

“Wow, I’ve never seen them like this,” Lea said. “Should I go so you guys can talk this out?”

“Nah, they need to cool off. Stay and cuddle,” he said snuggling closer to her. 

“Gladly,” Lea said, setting in to Ceddy’s side. “You never told me where you want to go.”

Ceddy laughed a little. “I honestly don’t care, all the options are great. But I do know we are absolutely not going to Italy or France.”

Lea laughed. “Yes, that’s probably for the best.”

Later, after Lea had left to go to her study group, neither Louis or Yanni had emerged from their rooms so Ceddy ordered their usual food from their favorite Chinese place. 

When the food arrived Ceddy went to Louis’ door first and knocked. 

“Yeah?” Louis called. 

Ceddy cracked open the door and stuck his head in. “Hey bud, are you ready for peace talks and Chinese?”

Louis heaved a sigh as he got up off his bed. “Yeah. I guess.”

“No yelling, or storming off,” Ceddy warned, opening the door the rest of the way so Louis could leave. 

Ceddy went to Yanni’s door and knocked. “Go away,” Yanni called, still sullen. 

Ceddy tried the door but found it locked. He stepped into his room across the hall and grabbed the key he and Louis kept hidden so they could let themselves into Yanni’s room when he’s having one of his fits of dramatics. 

He walked in and Yanni grumbled and half heartedly threw a pillow. 

Ceddy side stepped it easily and said, “It’s time to come talk this out.”

“I don’t want to,” Yanni complained, as he stood up off his bed. 

“No yelling, or whining, or throwing things,” Ceddy warned. 

“Fine,” Yanni said, following Ceddy to the living room. 

Louis was already settled into the floor at one end of the coffee table playing with his chopsticks and waiting for them to join him. 

Yanni sat down opposite Louis and Ceddy took the side near the couch so he could lean back against it. 

They ate in silence until Ceddy set down his container of shrimp fried rice and cleared his throat. 

“We are not going to France,” he started, producing the study abroad pamphlet and a notepad from under the able. 

“Ha!” Yanni said, pumping his fist in triumph as Louis’s face fell. 

“We aren’t going to Italy either, so you can stop being a dick,” Ceddy chastised him. 

Yanni pouted and started shoving food into his mouth again. Louis looked a little happier though. 

Ceddy laid the pamphlet on the table so they could all see the destinations. He pulled three pieces of paper off his notepad and passed them to his roommates, along with pens. 

“What we’re going to do is write down our top five countries, minus France and Italy, there’s bound to be a common denominator for all of us. Good?”

Louis and Yanni nodded and both started on their lists. 

Ceddy completed his quickly, he’d thought about this all afternoon after he’d put this little plan together. 

Soon Yanni and Louis handed him their lists and he looked at all three. 

Louis’ top two were Switzerland and Belgium, Yanni’s were Spain and Portugal. His own were England and Ireland. None of them had included any of the other’s top two so he moved on to three. 

Czech Republic. 

Czech Republic. 

Czechia. 

It hadn’t clicked when he’d scanned their papers at first because Louis had used Czechia rather than the longer Czech Republic. 

“Well, it looks like we’re going to the Czech Republic boys,” Ceddy said, laying all their lists out on the table. 

Yanni whooped in excitement and Louis grinned. 

“I’m going to grab some beers and you two should apologize for being dicks to each other for three days,” Ceddy said, getting up off the floor. 

That night Ceddy woke up to his door opening. It closed quietly and someone padded across the room to the side of his bed. It was dark but judging from the height of the shadow it was Louis, Yanni didn’t usually climb into his bed anyway. He eased into Ceddy’s bed and wiggled towards him. 

“I’m awake,” Ceddy said, making Louis jump and gasp. 

Ceddy laughed a little as Louis swatted at him, then cuddled into his side. 

“Thank you for sorting out the study abroad stuff. You know how we both get,” Louis said into Ceddy’s shoulder. 

“You’ve had to do that for Yanni and I before too,” Ceddy said with a laugh. Louis hummed in agreement, already moving toward sleep. 

  
  
  


The flight to Prague was kind of a nightmare. Yanni was in the middle seat and was too excited to sleep for the first half of the flight and he made it difficult for Louis and Ceddy to sleep too. When he passed out somewhere over the Atlantic Ceddy sighed in relief and promptly fell asleep. 

Louis took a while longer, he sat looking at his lifelong friends, excited for what was to come in this semester in Europe. He reached over and smoothed Yanni’s curls off of his forehead, then leaned over him to adjust Ceddy’s head a little so his neck wouldn’t hurt when he woke up. 

Louis and Ceddy woke up at the same time when the pilot announced the final descent into Prague. Ceddy started cleaning their area while Louis gently woke Yanni. 

“Time to wake up, mon petit chou,” Louis said, running his fingers through Yanni’s already messy curls. 

Yanni woke up slowly, sweetly, smiling up at Louis. 

Louis stroked his cheek. “We’re coming into Prague.”

Louis glanced up to see Ceddy staring at them with an indiscernible look on his face. He noticed Louis looking at him and gave a forced smile before busying himself cleaning up their trash and making sure their belongings were easily accessible for a quick departure. 

In the shuttle from the airport Yanni was still sleepy, he cuddled into Louis’ side. 

“Are you two finally going to bang on this trip?” Ceddy asked. 

Louis snorted. “For someone who isn’t interested in sex you sure are interested in our sex lives,” Yanni told Ceddy, not bothering to remove his face from Louis’ neck. 

Neither of them made much of what Ceddy said, he’d been saying things like that whenever he found Louis and Yanni cuddling, like he didn’t watch movies with Yanni completely on top of him, or like Louis didn’t spend sixty percent of his nights in Ceddy’s bed. 

“Well, it’s all you two talk about,” Ceddy countered, quietly. 

After checking in at the dorm they were happy to find their request to all be near each other had been granted. 

In the old elevator on the way up to their rooms Yanni said, “If your roommate sucks you can just move in with us. You guys sleep together most of the time anyway.”

Louis agreed. “Yeah, hopefully they’ll be cool though,” Ceddy said. “Or not horrible at the least.”

They went their separate ways in the hallway to settle into their respective rooms. Louis and Yanni promised to come over soon to meet Ceddy’s roommate, Alex. 

The check in desk told Ceddy that Alex had arrived earlier in the day. 

“Hello?” Ceddy called in English. They hadn’t told him anything about Alex, the dorm was coed so he wasn’t sure if Alex was a boy or girl, much less what language they spoke. 

Ceddy opened a bedroom door and found bags already in there with clothes laying on the bed. Judging by them, Alex was a dude. 

“Hello?” Ceddy called again. “Alex?”

There was no answer so Ceddy closed the door again and made his way to the other bedroom. It was sparse but nice, the whole dorm was nicer than he had expected. 

He stood looking out the window for a few minutes before he started unpacking. He was about halfway through when he heard a knock on the door. 

Ceddy went out and let Yanni and Louis into the dorm. 

“You’re already done unpacking?” Ceddy asked. “I’m in here. Alex took that room, but he isn’t here.”

“I finished, he sort of unpacked,” Louis said. 

Ceddy laughed as he led them to his room. He had lived with Yanni long enough to know exactly what Louis meant. 

“You have a better view than us,” Yanni said, going to the window. 

“I think Alex probably got the really good view, he’s on a corner,” Ceddy told them. 

“We should think about dinner,” Louis said.

Just then they heard the door open and a voice call hello. 

Ceddy had to physically move Yanni to stop him from running out to the door, probably to check out Alex. 

“Hey, Alex, right?” Ceddy asked, Alex nodded and reached out to shake Ceddy’s hand. “I’m Cedric, but call me Ceddy please. These are my friends from home, Yanni and Louis,” Ceddy said, indicating them in turn. “Their room is across the hall.”

“We were about to go find some dinner, do you want to join us,” Yanni asked. 

“Sure, my friend that lives here told me about a few places nearby that are really good,” Alex told them. 

As they were walking back from dinner Louis noticed Alex grinning at his phone. 

“Girlfriend?” He asked. 

Alex looked up at him quickly, confused. “What?”

Louis wanted to pat his face. “You were smiling at your phone like Ceddy does when he talks to his girlfriend.”

“Oh,” was all Alex said. Louis raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I was just reading a text from my friend Andrej,” Alex explained. ”You know, the one I told you guys about?”

_ Ah _ Louis thought,  _ he has the hots for his hockey player friend _ . 

“I see,” Louis said. 

“Shut up,” Alex grumbled at him, hurrying away while trying to text at the same time. 

Louis caught up with Alex where he teased him again. “Are you sure this guy is just a friend?” He asked, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Alex told them all he didn’t know if his friend was into guys, but he was interested in the hockey player. 

Yanni bullied Alex into showing them a picture. They declared him to be hot, even Ceddy, who was the most objective of all of them. 

“Let’s head back,” Ceddy said, after returning Alex’s phone to him. “I’m exhausted.”

When Louis and Yanni got back to their dorm Yanni flopped down onto the couch. 

“Alex is pretty hot,” Yanni declared. Louis nodded, about to open his mouth to tell Yanni he liked someone else, but Yanni beat him to it. “If things don’t work out with the hockey player I might try to get in there.”

Louis laughed and sat down beside him. Yanni was crazy, but he was  _ his _ crazy. “Leave that man alone and let him have his happily ever after.”

“What about you, what are you going to do when you can’t go climb in our boy’s bed?” Yanni asked, pointing toward the door, and Louis and Alex’s dorm beyond. 

Louis shrugged. He’d thought about asking Ceddy for his extra key, but he didn’t want to force his presence on Ceddy, even though Ceddy had told him dozens of times if he couldn’t sleep he was welcome in his bed. Louis kind of wanted Ceddy to invite him. 

Yanni threw an arm over Louis’s shoulders. “You can always come cuddle me.”

“Me, you, and some strange Czech man you brought home for the evening, all cuddled up?” Louis asked with a snort. 

Yanni hummed in contentment. “Sounds like the start to one of my favorite fantasies,” he said before busting out laughing. 

Louis laughed too, pushing Yanni off of him. He stood up and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Yanni’s curls. “I love you, you pervert. I’m going to bed.”

They said their good nights and each went off to their rooms. Louis fell straight into bed, with no worries he wouldn’t be able to sleep that night. 

The next morning Louis was woken up by both Ceddy and Yanni jumping on to his bed, laughing. It gave an ominous creak but didn’t seem to actually break, which made his friends laugh harder. 

Yanni hopped off the bed and snatched his blankets off. “Up up up! We’re hungry and we need groceries!”

Alex was hovering in the doorway, laughing. “Don’t encourage them,” Louis told him, trying to push Ceddy off the bed. 

Ceddy laid down, mostly on top of Louis, to take away his leverage. 

“Fine,” Louis said, wrapping his arms around Ceddy’s back and his legs around the thigh Ceddy had wiggled between his own. “I’ll just go back to sleep.”

Louis felt Ceddy go stock still in his arms. He was about to ask if he was ok when Yanni smacked him on the ass, making his hips jerk forwards. 

_ Was he…? _ Louis wondered.  _ No, there’s no way he’s hard. That’s just his phone.  _

“Let’s go! I’m hungry!” Yanni declared. 

Louis let Ceddy go and he stood up, mumbling something about forgetting his wallet and hurrying from the room. 

“Up!” Yanni said again. 

“I’m up, I’m up!” Louis said getting out of bed. 

Yanni and Alex left to give him some privacy to get dressed. Louis threw on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt and went to brush his teeth. 

Ceddy was sitting in the living room with Yanni and Alex like he hadn’t rushed out of the dorm a not even ten minutes before. 

Louis just shook his head and finished getting ready. He didn’t know how he was going to bring it up with Ceddy later. 

Louis expected things to be a little awkward between them as the day went on, but it wasn’t. The group had breakfast at a nearby cafe then found a grocery store to stock up. 

Afterward they decided to explore the neighborhood. It was a bright, warm, Saturday morning and the downtown area was bustling. They found several restaurants they wanted to try and historical places that would need further exploration. 

Around lunch time Alex left to meet his friend/future boyfriend, the hockey player Andrej. Ceddy practically had to hold Yanni back so he didn’t chase after Alex, just so he could meet Andrej. 

While they were discussing lunch Louis said, “We just spent a bunch of money buying groceries so we should probably eat at the dorms.”

The other two agreed, despite wanting to try every restaurant in the neighborhood, they knew Louis was right. 

After lunch Yanni went to take a nap, leaving Ceddy and Louis sitting on the couch in Louis and Alex’s dorm, alone. 

They were sitting close together, not having spread out after Yanni left, and they were both on their phones. 

“Maybe we should go up to the castle,” Louis said. “Or we can go walk across the Charles Bridge.”

“Yanni will kill us if we go to the castle without him,” Ceddy said.

Louis hummed in agreement. “So let’s go to the bridge. It’s not a far walk.”

They set out, following the walking directions on Louis’s phone. Both were quiet for a while, taking in the sights of the old city. 

“So about earlier…” Louis said, looking over at Ceddy. 

Ceddy didn’t look at him. “Yeah that was weird right?”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Louis asked. 

They walked for several blocks without saying anything. Louis looked over at Ceddy ever so often, he looked deep in thought and was chewing on his lip. 

“Maybe later, I’m mostly just confused,” Ceddy told him finally. 

Louis nodded, he was confused too. In a matter of seconds this morning feelings he’d had buried for most of his life came bubbling back to the surface. 

“And I’m sorry, I wasn’t like, trying to be creepy or something,” Ceddy added. 

“No, no, it’s ok. I didn’t think that at all,” Louis told him quickly. 

Mostly Louis felt bad because he felt like he was the one being creepy, because he liked how Ceddy had reacted to him. He thought about telling Ceddy but he was already confused and Louis didn’t want to add to it. And he was scared. This was the only thing in his entire life he had ever kept from Ceddy, the fact he had feelings for him. Yanni knew, because he couldn’t keep it from both of his best friends. 

Yanni had encouraged him, more than once, to talk to Ceddy about it, and Louis had thought about it, before Lea had come into their lives. He’d taken too long considering how important sex was in a relationship to him. Now, Ceddy had Lea, Louis didn’t think it would be fair to either of them to bring it up now. 

Suddenly Louis was jolted out of his thoughts by Ceddy grabbing his arm and yanking him backwards, out of the road and out of the path of the little Skoda that certainly would have hit him if it weren’t for Ceddy, it didn’t even tap the brakes as it flew by. 

“Are you ok?” Ceddy practically yelled in his face, patting Louis’s arms like he was looking for an injury. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m ok. Thanks,” Louis said, out of breath for some reason. 

“What the hell was that?” Ceddy, definitely yelling now. 

“I was distracted, I was just thinking,” Louis said, slightly panicked now that adrenaline was pumping through his body. 

“Oh mon dieu,” Ceddy said softly, patting Louis’s face. “Let’s go.”

Ceddy kept an arm across Louis’s shoulders the rest of the walk to the bridge. 

They walked out to the center point of the bridge, admiring the view on one side, then the other. 

“Let’s take a picture,” Louis said, shaking his phone at Ceddy. 

Ceddy agreed and they turned around to capture the Vltava River behind them. Louis took a couple pictures, and posted one to Instagram. 

Ceddy checked the time. “We should probably head back so won’t be late for orientation.”

The entire walk back Ceddy kept an arm thrown around Louis’s shoulders until they were safely inside their dorm building. 

When Louis walked into his dorm Yanni was sitting on the couch. “You guys went exploring without me,” he said accusingly. 

Louis shrugged. “We told you not to take a nap. It won’t help you adjust to the time change.”

Louis flopped down on the opposite end of couch. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Yanni asked, looking at him suspiciously. 

Louis hated that Yanni could see right through him. 

Louis sighed and let his head drop to the back of the couch. 

“Tell me,” Yanni said, drawing out last vowel. 

Louis sighed again. “You know how earlier when you guys woke me up Ceddy kind of bolted?”

“Yeah. I meant to ask him about that because I could see his wallet in his pocket.”

“Well, he was sort of, you know,” Louis gestured to his own groin. “Aroused.”

Yanni didn’t say anything so Louis picked up his head to look at him. 

“Because of you?” Yanni asked. 

“I think so.”

Yanni’s eyes got big. “Did you talk to him?”

“Yeah he said it was weird and he was confused. Then he apologized and said he wasn’t trying to be creepy,” Louis said, flopping back again. 

“I think you should tell him,” Yanni said, moving closer to Louis. 

“I will,” Louis said. “But only if he brings it up.”

“I guess I’ll take it,” Yanni sighed. 

“Come on,” Louis said, got up off the couch. “We’re supposed to meet up over there before orientation.”

They’d only been there a few minutes when Alex came rushing through the door. 

“How was your date?” Yanni asked, practically pouncing on Alex as soon as he was through the door. 

Alex scoffed. “It wasn’t a date,” he told Yanni. 

“What did you do? You were gone way too long for just lunch,” Louis asked.

“We ate sushi and walked around the Old Town. He told me about local history and stuff,” Alex said, completely oblivious to the fact that he sounded like the lead in a romcom filling their friends in on the dreamy date they’d just had. 

Ceddy snorted, trying to hide his laughter. “Sounds like a date to me.”

“It wasn’t a date, I could do that with you guys and it wouldn’t be a date,” Alex said, huffing a little. 

“The difference is feelings,” Yanni said, cutting his eyes pointedly at Louis. 

“I don’t have feelings!” Alex called back over his shoulder as he rushed off to the bathroom. 

“He’s gotta jerk it after his date with the hot hockey player,” Yanni told the other two. 

Louis snorted, thinking that was the worst thing to say in the current climate of their group. Ceddy just rolled his eyes. 

The four of them went their separate ways at orientation, with plans to meet during, because check-in was alphabetical. 

“Uh oh, Yanni found a new toy,” Louis heard Ceddy say from behind him. 

Louis stood with Ceddy and to see Yanni practically throwing himself at some guy across the room. 

The guy dwarfed Yanni by about six inches, but Yanni was leaning in and touching his arm, and the guy was eating it up. 

At some point Alex joined them in watching Yanni work his magic. 

Soon he brought the guy over and introduced him as Jake. Together they made plans to go out for the night. Alex got ahold of his famous not boyfriend and got them on a VIP list for an awesome sounding club before Yanni practically drug Jake from the room. 

“He works fast,” Alex said, looking after Yanni and Jake with a mix of amusement and admiration. 

Louis clapped him on the shoulder. “You have no idea bud.” 

“No idea,” Ceddy echoed. 

That night at the club Louis and Ceddy couldn’t believe their luck in having Alex as a friend, not only was the guy a lot of fun but he came with a bunch of professional hockey players too. It was surreal to take shots with Stanley Cup Champion Michal Kempny, but they did. Petr Mrazk told Louis he was goalie shaped and kissed him on the cheek, which made Ceddy laugh for a solid ten minutes. 

Jake and Yanni said their goodbyes around two, effectively sexileing Louis to Alex and Ceddy’s dorm. 

A few hours later, Pally, one of Andrej’s teammates, and Ceddy was pretty sure, best friend, decided they were all hungry. 

The waitstaff at the dinner Pally led them to looked mildly terrified when most of the Czech Extraliga League Champion team, with assorted extra players, friends, and significant others came stumbling in with the sun, sometime around five but they were up for the challenge. 

It didn’t take nearly as long as Louis expected for their food to come, or maybe he was drunk and had no concept of time.

When they were done eating, Andrej, who seemed the least drunk, helped sort everyone into Ubers and taxis to get them home safely. 

He gave Alex a long, tight hug before pouring him into their uber, sending them back to their dorms. 

The sun was well up by the time they made it to Alex and Ceddy’s dorm. 

“I’m going to puke up my breakfast and then go to bed. Do you guys need to pee before I do that?” Alex slurred while they were in the kitchen, distributing water and what they had assumed was the Czech equivalent of Gatorade. 

Ceddy and Louis told him no. “Good thing,” he replied before sprinting to the bathroom, water in hand. 

Louis headed for the couch but Ceddy caught his hand and pulled him towards his room. 

“Come sleep with me, you’re too tall for the couch,” Ceddy said. 

Louis went willingly. “Do you think this is a good idea?” Louis asked once the door was shut. 

“I’m not going to like, molest you in your sleep,” Ceddy told him, face switched from mad to sad, and back again. 

“No, no I don’t think that. You would never,” Louis assured him. “I just mean, you’re confused right now, is it a good idea to put yourself in a situation so close to what confused you in the first place?”

Now Ceddy was confused, still too drunk to work out Louis’s half drunk ramblings. “Just shut up and get in the bed.”

Louis stripped down to his boxer briefs and Ceddy stripped naked, which wasn’t uncommon. Louis had climbed into his bed and found him naked dozens of times. Luckily Louis was drunk enough he fell right to sleep. 

When Louis woke up he was alone in Ceddy’s bed. He walked out into the living room to find Alex camped out on the couch. 

“How do you feel bud?” Louis asked him. 

“Not the worst I’ve ever felt,” Alex laughed. “It probably would have been worse if I hadn’t thrown up last night, this morning. Whatever.” 

Louis nodded in agreement. “Do you know where Ced went?”

“He said he was going for a run,” Alex said, looking like he might throw up again. 

“Ugh. Yeah he does that. He swears by it for a hangover cure.”

Louis made his way back to his dorm, without bothering to put on any clothes, and found it blessedly devoid of Yanni and Jake. He didn’t want to face the happy couple probably still deep in their afterglow.

Louis showered and made breakfast, lunch, then contemplated a nap, but knew it was a terrible idea, he still wasn’t adjusted to the time difference and staying up all night hadn’t helped in the slightest. 

Ceddy got back from his run dripping in sweat he was pretty sure smelled like vodka and found Alex camped out on the couch watching Netflix.

“How you feeling?” Ceddy asked him.

“Better, I’m going to dinner with Andrej later,” Alex said, beaming.

Ceddy couldn’t help but smile. “You guys were super cute last night,” Ceddy told him.

Alex frowned. “I don’t know if he likes me or not.”

“He does, trust me.”

Alex looked doubtful.

“You definitely like him, right?” Ceddy asked. 

Alex nodded. “For years, and even more now that we’ve met face to face.”

“Flirt with him,” Ceddy said. “Remember how Yanni was with Jake?”

Alex looked mildly horrified, but nodded. 

“Ok, yeah, don’t lay it on that thick. But, take was he did and water it down, make it appropriate for normal people in a public space.”

Alex nodded, clearly deep in thought. 

“I’m going to grab a shower,” Ceddy told him. 

Ceddy took an entirely too long, and too hot, shower trying to prolong the conversation he was about to have. He got out when Alex knocked on the door to make sure he was alright. 

He grabbed his computer from his desk and laid down across his bed to call Lea. 

She answered quickly. “Hey! Are you having fun? I saw the picture of you and Louis on insta yesterday.”

“Yeah it’s beautiful here,” Ceddy told her. “It reminds of Old Montreal, but older.”

“I wish so could have gone, it sounds amazing,” Lea told him. 

He did too, he missed her company. And maybe her presence would have stopped the feelings he has for Louis from bubbling over. 

Ceddy knew it was wishful thinking, he’d had feelings, emotional feelings, for Louis for years. When he was younger he thought they were just friendship feelings, but as he got older he recognized them as romantic feelings. His life had felt so complicated while he was trying to understand himself and his sexuality he had pushed them to the side, completely unwilling to unpack the feelings for his lifelong best friend. Then Lea came into his life, and she was amazing, sweet, understanding, and had experienced many of the same feelings about her sexuality as he had about his. And he loved her. 

But the feelings for Louis had stayed, simmering barely under the surface, bubbling up occasionally in jealousy or sometimes when Louis smiled at him. 

The emotional feelings, they’ve been there for so long Ceddy had gotten used to ignoring them, but the sexual feelings, those are relatively new. He’d realized a couple months before he no longer thought of nothing when he occasionally touched himself, he thought of Louis. And that scared him. Those feelings could lose him his best friend and his girlfriend at the same time. So he shoved those feelings so deep he didn’t think they would ever surface. 

But then Louis had wrapped his arms and legs around him and looked at him with his sweet sleepy face and every bit of blood Ceddy’s body had rushed to his cock. He’d managed to hold his pelvis away from Louis a bit but when Yanni’s hand came down on his ass he hadn’t been able to control his hips. 

Ceddy had known immediately from the look on Louis’s face, confusion, and something else, that he’d felt Ceddy hard against him. 

“How are you, how is the internship going?” Ceddy asked. 

“It’s wonderful, the company is doing so much outreach with the LGBT youth community. I couldn’t wish for anything more, this is exactly what I want to do with my life,” Lea gushed. 

“That’s amazing, I’m so happy for you,” Ceddy told her. “There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

Lea nodded. “Ok.”

“I’m having some feelings,” Ceddy said, hesitating before adding, “Sexual feelings.”

“Oh,” Lea said, looking surprised and intrigued. She was a psychology student specializing in the ace, demi, and aero sexuality spectrums so Ceddy could tell when she switched into a more professional mode. “Tell me more.”

Ceddy snorted. With most girlfriends that might mean she wanted to hear your fantasies but Ceddy knew she wanted to start picking him apart. 

“I don’t need future doctor Lea right now, I need my close friend and girlfriend Lea,” Ceddy told her. 

Lea’s posture relaxed, she probably hadn’t realized what she’d done until Ceddy said something. 

“I’m sorry, it’s habit,” she apologized. “Are you, do you also have romantic feelings for this person?”

Ceddy nodded. 

“Do you want to act on them?” Lea asked, chewing her lip. 

“I want to explore them, yes,” Ceddy told her, softly. 

Lea nodded. “You should. Romantically, sexually, whatever you need.”

“You- you’re ok with this?” Ceddy asked, shocked. 

Lea shook her head no, opening her mouth to speak but nothing came out. 

“Then no,” Ceddy said without hesitation. He cared about her and wouldn’t willingly hurt her. 

“Yes,” Lea told him firmly. “I can’t see a future with you anymore.”

“What?” Ceddy said, shocked even though he felt the same way, and had since he’d started slowly acknowledging his feelings for Louis. He couldn’t see a future with anyone but his best friend. 

“People grow apart,” Lea said with a smile. “I don’t want you out of my life, you’re one of my best friends. But if you want or need any kind of sexual contact in your life, we aren’t right for each other, and you know that.”

Ceddy nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Cedric, don’t you dare apologize to me for needing or wanting something else in your life,” Lea chastised him. 

Ceddy nodded again. “I’m still sorry it’s ending like this, over Skype, from halfway around the world.”

Lea smiled. “Sometimes you need distance and a different point of view to put everything into perspective.”

“I love you,” Ceddy told her, honestly. 

“I love you, too,” Lea told him. “I’ll talk to you later. Good luck with Louis.”

Ceddy sputtered as she disconnected the call and signed out of Skype before he could respond. 

He sat there in disbelief before grabbing his phone. 

“I’m not even going to ask how you knew, but that was a dirty move,” Ceddy texted her. 

Her response was a hug and a kiss emoji. 

Ceddy lay on his bed, still in his towel, for a few moments before there was a sharp knock that startled him, his legs jerking in the air. 

Yanni walked in without waiting for an answer. “Nice,” he said looking up Ceddy’s towel before shutting the door behind him. 

“Pervert,” Ceddy muttered. 

Yanni ignored him and shut his laptop, moving it to the desk before climbing onto the bed beside Ceddy. 

“Louis is grumpy and I need to talk,” Yanni said. 

Ceddy nodded and motioned for him to continue. 

“I think I love Jake,” Yanni said. He put his hand over Ceddy’s mouth when he started to speak. “Ok, you’re right, I just met him, I don’t love him. But I think I could. I really really think I could.”

Ceddy was so shocked he didn’t try to lick Yanni to get his hand off his face. 

“I want you guys to spend time with him and tell me what you think, ok?”

Ceddy mumbled behind his hand. “Oh sorry,” Yanni said, moving his hand. 

“I’ve never heard you say anything like that so I want to spend time with him, absolutely.”

Yanni leaned over from his cross legged seat and hugged Ceddy. 

When he sat up he started babbling. “He’s great, he’s really great, and his best friend is great, and he’s got an absolutely huge-.”

Ceddy put his hand over Yanni’s mouth with a laugh. “I don’t need to know about Jake’s junk.”

Yanni bit his hand. 

“Ow, you fucker,” Ceddy said, flicking Yanni in the forehead. 

Yanni jumped on him and they wrestled until Ceddy lost his towel. 

“It really is a shame you don’t use that massive thing,” Yanni said before dropping the towel in a heap on Ceddy’s lap. 

“You’re the worst,” Ceddy told him, hitting him in the face with the towel before getting up to put on a pair of underwear. 

Yanni threw the towel in the floor before flopping backwards on the bed. 

Ceddy joined him and lay staring at the ceiling. “I need to talk too.”

“Is it about your massive dick and Louis?”

“No it’s- he told you?” Ceddy asked, covering his face. 

“Of course he told me, I don’t know why you didn’t tell me,” Yanni pouted. 

“I was still trying to figure out how I felt,” Ceddy told him. 

“Ok,” Yanni said, reaching over to pat Ceddy’s stomach. 

“But that isn’t what I wanted to talk about, exactly. Sort of. Lea and I broke up.”

“What? When?” Yanni asked, sitting up to look at Ceddy. 

“Right before you came in, over Skype,” Ceddy said before the whole story came tumbling from his mouth. All of it, right down to not touching himself for two months, even though he’d wanted to for once in his life, because he felt bad thinking about Louis. 

“I can’t believe you kept this from me our whole lives,” Yanni said, throwing himself onto Ceddy’s chest dramatically. 

“Shut up, you dick,” Ceddy said, shoving Yanni off of him while they both giggled. “It was not our whole lives.”

Yanni sat up, face serious. “All joking aside, you need to talk to him. The sooner the better. Like now. You should do it now. I’ll go back down to Jake and Adam’s room.”

Yanni started getting up off the bed but Ceddy pulled him back down. 

“I’m not doing it right this second. I’ll make dinner for him while Alex is gone tonight and then I’ll talk to him. Tell him you have dinner plans with Jake,” Ceddy said. 

“Ok,” Yanni said. 

Ceddy pulled on Yanni until they were laying next to one another, pressed together from shoulder to ankle. 

“Tell me this is going to be ok,” Ceddy said. 

“It’s going to be better than ok, it’s going to be perfect,” Yanni told him honestly, fitting their hands together so their fingers were intertwined. 

They lay there until Yanni broke the silence. “Can I see your dick again?” He asked with a snort, unable to keep himself from laughing. “Since you’re going to be showing people now.”

“That’s it, out,” Ceddy said, pushing Yanni until he rolled off the end of the bed laughing. 

Once Yanni got up off the floor Ceddy met him by the door. 

“Thank you for listening,” Ceddy told him, pulling him into a hug. 

“Anytime. Literally. Forever,” Yanni said into Ceddy’s shoulder. 

When Alex left Ceddy couldn’t decide what to wear, part of him wanted to dress up, but he was just cooking chicken and pasta in the dorm. Louis would probably show up wearing sweatpants, or his underwear, as he was known to do. In the end, he settled for comfort and pulled on a pair of sweat shorts and a T-shirt. 

Louis showed up dressed similarly when dinner was almost done. 

“How’s your head?” Ceddy asked when he brought Louis is plate. 

“A lot better than this morning,” Louis told him with a grin. “Thank you for dinner.”

They watched a show in Czech while they ate, neither of them understood it but it seemed like a soap opera and was hilariously over acted. 

When they were done Louis cleaned up the kitchen and came back to the couch. 

“You ok? You’ve been quiet all night,” Louis said. 

“We should talk,” Ceddy said, turning the tv off and turning to Louis. 

“Ok,” Louis said, clearly nervous. 

“Lea and I broke up,” Ceddy said. 

“Oh no, I'm so sorry,” Louis said. 

“It’s ok, the more I think about it the more I think it was a long time coming,” Ceddy told him. “But that isn’t really what I wanted to talk to you about. I just need to get it out there first.”

“O-ok,” Louis said. 

“I’m just going to come out and say it, I don’t want to prolong anything,” Ceddy told him. “I have feelings for you, and I have for a while. Romantic and sexual feelings.”

Louis blinked at him. “You’re sure?” He asked, face not letting on what he was thinking at all. 

“Very.”

“Sexual feelings? I’m confused,” Louis said. “I thought you didn’t get those.”

Ceddy shrugged. “I didn’t think I did either.”

Louis did a good impression of a fish, trying to remember how to speak. “I have feelings for you too. I have forever.” 

“Can I kiss you?” Ceddy asked. 

“God yes,” Louis said, leaning in to meet him in the middle. 

When their lips met Louis was hesitant, moving slowly, bringing his hands up to cup Ceddy’s face. 

Ceddy pulled back a fraction of an inch. “I’m not going to break,” He told Louis. 

“I know,” Louis said. “But I want to savor this.”

Ceddy smiled and pressed his lips to Louis’s again, slowly. Ceddy kissed him methodically, eventually nibbling his way into Louis’s mouth. 

Louis had no idea how long they sat on the couch and kissing but when Ceddy started to pull Louis on top of him he pulled away from him. 

“What’s wrong?” Ceddy asked. 

“Nothing! I just think we should talk about things. Are we, together? What does it mean when you pull me on top of you? Because I feel like it might mean something different to me than it does you. All those sorts of things,” Louis said, still breathless. 

“I want to be together,” Ceddy said. “Hopefully that’s what you want, too. But it feels like rushing when I’ve only been single for maybe three hours.”

Louis nodded in agreement. “Yes, I want to be with you. But we don’t have to define anything if we aren’t ready. But I don’t want to see anyone else. I won’t be seeing anyone else. I just need you to know that. I’m committed to our, uh, undefined relationship.”

“A committed, undefined, monogamous relationship,” Ceddy said, trying not to laugh. “That sounds… completely perfect. Completely us.”

Louis burst out laughing and kissed Ceddy again, a quick peck, because he wanted to, and he could, so he did. 

“And as for laying down, I was trying to get us more comfortable?” Ceddy said, phrasing it like a question. “I don’t think I’m ready for anything more than that yet. I want to take it slow.”

“Of course,” Louis assured him. “As slow as you need. I wouldn’t dream of rushing you. I would be happy doing nothing but kissing you forever.”

“Would you really?” Ceddy asked, knowing how frequently Louis picked up. 

“If I have you, yes. I can meet my own needs,” Louis said, making a jerking off motion, making Ceddy laugh. “I would love to experience anything you’re comfortable with, but we don’t have to do anything you don’t want or aren’t ready for.”

“I think I  _ want _ to do a lot of things, but I  _ know _ I’m not ready for any of them quite yet,” Ceddy told Louis. “I’m glad you’re comfortable taking things slow. I know you wouldn’t pressure me ever, but it’s nice to hear.”

Louis smiled and squeezed Ceddy’s hand. “Want to go lay in your bed and make out?” Louis asked. 

“Yup,” Ceddy said, standing up and pulling Louis along with him. 

When they were laying face to face in Ceddy’s bed, Louis stopped Ceddy from kissing him. 

“How can I touch you?” Louis asked. 

Ceddy thought about it. “Like, above the waist,” he said, Louis nodded. “Or like, mid thigh down. I’m ok with this-.” He reached down and grabbed the Louis leg just above his knee and pulled it over his. “To get closer, but I don’t want to like, grind, yet.”

“Ok, no problem. What about touching your skin? Like if I pulled up the edge of your shirt to touch your back or chest,” Louis asked, moving his leg back to where it had been. 

“I’m fine with that.”

Louis smiled. “Ok,” Louis said before kissing Ceddy, slowly again. 

Ceddy pulled back. “How can I touch you?”

“However you want,” Louis told him. “Feel free to explore all you want, or don’t want.”

Ceddy laughed before cupping Louis’s cheek and pulling him back in. 

  
  


“Tell me everything,” Yanni said as soon as Louis walked in the door. 

It was two am and all Louis wanted to do was jerk off and go to sleep. But he couldn’t help but grin at Yanni. 

“Good, yes? You’re together? Boyfriends?” Yanni pressed. 

“Yes good, yes together, not exactly boyfriends,” Louis said, before going on to explain both he and Ceddy had been uncomfortable putting a label on themselves with Ceddy hours out of a three year relationship. 

Yanni nodded. “So, you’ve got a bit of beard burn there.”

Louis broke into a smile. “Yes, there was kissing. A lot of kissing.”

Yanni grinned. “I’m so happy for you guys.”

  
  


Ceddy was nervous about moving their physical relationship further, mostly because he was worried he would hate the experience and he would upset Louis.

Their relationship didn’t change at all for a few weeks, except they spent the majority of their time alone kissing. 

Alex was gone at lot, on dates with Andrej, even though he didn’t think they were dates for some reason, and Yanni spent a lot of time with Jake so they had plenty of time alone. 

One night when all of their friends were out on dates Louis took Ceddy to a cafe on the river, then they walked around the oldest part of the city, holding hands. 

“Thanks for getting me out of the dorm,” Ceddy said. “We’re here in the beautiful city and I don’t feel like I’ve seen any of it.”

Louis agreed. “We should have taken an easier class.”

“Like Yanni,” Ceddy added. 

Yanni was taking a painting elective and he’d tried to get them to do something similar. 

“Don’t you ever tell him he was right,” Louis warned Ceddy. 

“Never,” Ceddy swore. 

They spent a few hours admiring the architecture and reading the plaques that told them about the history of the area before heading back to the dorm. 

It took twice as long to get back as it should have because they kept stopping in doorways and alleys to kiss. 

When they finally got home Ceddy was glad Alex was gone. “Come to bed,” Ceddy said, pushing Louis back against the inside of the front door.

“Oh, you mean…?” Louis didn’t elaborate on exactly what he meant but Ceddy agreed anyway. “Oh.”

“If you want,” Ceddy said, taking a step back. 

Louis followed him, stepping forward. “I want. Whatever you want, I want.”

Louis kissed Ceddy, backing him towards his bedroom. Louis kicked the door shut when they made it inside and dumped Ceddy on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and started unbuttoning his shirt while Louis looked down at him. Ceddy got his shirt off and threw it in the floor before kicking at Louis. 

“Take your clothes off,” Ceddy told him.

His words kicked Louis into gear. He pulled his shirt off over his head and peeled his jeans off before climbing on top of Ceddy.

“What do you want?” Louis asked, pressing a kiss to Ceddy’s lips while he tried to wiggle out of his jeans with Louis on top of him.

Louis helped Ceddy push his pants down to the point where he could kick them off, then laid down on top of him.

“I want um,” Ceddy hesitated while Louis was pressing kisses to the side of his neck. “I want you suck me off.”

Louis hummed in his ear. “I can do that.”

“Then I just want to, uh, touch you and stuff,” Ceddy said, gasping into Louis’s mouth as he worked their hips together.

“Whatever you want,” Louis said, pressing kisses to Ceddy’s neck again, before he started working his way down Ceddy’s chest.

Louis folded himself in the floor between Ceddy’s knees, kissing his way up the inside of Ceddy’s thighs.

“You ready?” Louis asked, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Ceddy’s underwear. Ceddy nodded, bottom lip firmly between his teeth.

Louis peeled Ceddy’s underwear down his legs, and let his stubble scrape against the inside of Ceddy’s thighs, nipping as he went. 

“Don’t tease,” Ceddy gasped. “Not this time, please.”

“Ok, baby. I’ve got you,” Louis said.

Ceddy was hard and leaking against his stomach. Louis pulled Ceddy’s cock into his mouth and Ceddy let out a noise that made Louis grateful Alex was out, and kind of sorry for their neighbors, but incredibly proud. He sucked on the head of Ceddy’s cock while he worked the rest with his hand.

“God, this isn’t going to last,” Ceddy moaned.

Louis chuckled around the cock in his mouth before pulling off. “Good.”

As soon as Louis had his mouth back on him Ceddy was tugging on his hair, trying to pull him off. “Lou, Lou, Louis. I’m gonna, I’m gonna-,” Ceddy choked off, hand tightening in Louis’s hair.

Louis wiped the back his hand across his mouth before kissing his way up Ceddy’s body, nipping at his collarbone and neck.

“Kiss me,” Ceddy groaned.

Louis pushed up on his forearms so he could lean down and press kisses to Ceddy’s face, and mouth.

Ceddy brought his hands up to cup Louis’s face and capture his lips. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Ceddy murmerd between kisses.

“Thank  _ you _ ,” Louis said, kissing him hard.

Ceddy caught his breath. “Up, on the pillows, babe,” Ceddy told Louis.

Louis rolled off of Ceddy and settled against the pillows as Ceddy sat up and crawled over him. He pulled Louis’s underwear down to midthigh so he could get a hand on him. 

“So wet,” Ceddy said. “You really liked sucking me off huh?”

That might have been dirty talk coming from anyone else but Ceddy just sounded amazed. 

“Yeah I did,” Louis said, panting as Ceddy spread the wetness down his shaft to ease the way. 

Ceddy leaned forward to kiss Louis again, leaving just enough room between them to work his hand over Louis. 

Just having Ceddy’s hands on him like this was almost enough to push Louis over the edge on its own. 

Soon Louis wasn’t kissing so much as gasping into Ceddy’s mouth. 

“You gonna come for me?” Ceddy asked and  _ that _ had a dirty edge to it and pushed Louis right over. 

Ceddy wrung every drop he could from Louis, showering him with kisses until Louis had to push his hand away, too sensitive to continue. 

Ceddy flopped over next to Louis as he was catching his breath. 

“So,” Louis said. “How are you feeling about sex?”

“With you? Fantastic. But I don’t see ever wanting anyone else,” Ceddy told him, wiping the mess on his hand on Louis’s stomach. 

“Gross,” Louis whined. 

“You did it,” Ceddy countered with a giggle. 

“No,  _ you _ did it,” Louis laughed. “Now go get me something to clean up with.”

Ceddy leaned over for a kiss before climbing off the bed and pulling his underwear back on. He came back a moment later with a clean rag from the bathroom and a couple bottles of water. 

“Alex is still gone,” Ceddy told him, handing over the rag so Louis could clean himself up. “Maybe he and Andrej are finally getting their shit together.”

Louis looked at his phone. “Yeah, it’s late for Alex. Normally he’s in bed by now. He went to some party with Andrej right?”

“Yeah, an engagement party for one of his and Pally’s buddies.”

“It’s a good thing he was gone, you’re  _ loud _ ,” Louis said, grinning at Ceddy and trying to pull him over for a kiss. 

Ceddy frowned at him. “Too loud?”

“God no,” Louis said, tossing the rag in his hand toward Ceddy’s laundry basket. He got up on his knees on the bed and pulled Ceddy to the edge of the bed to face him. 

“Every single noise you made was the most amazing thing I’d ever heard,” Louis said, punctuating his words with kisses. Ceddy still looked embarrassed. 

“You were perfect and I loved hearing how good I was making you feel,” Louis told him. 

Ceddy nodded. “It was awesome. A little overwhelming at times, but I can’t wait to do it again.”

“Me either,” Louis agreed. 

“But not now, we have an early class,” Ceddy said, disappointed. 

Louis nodded in commerisation. “I should probably go back to my room. Because if I don’t I’m going to try to convince you that we should have sex as many times as humanly possible tonight.”

Ceddy laughed. “Probably for the best.”

Louis pulled on his underwear and gathered up the rest of his clothes in his arms. He kissed Ceddy a few more times before heading out the door and into his own dorm. 

He immediately heard Yanni moaning. He took his clothes to his room and dropped them in his dirty clothes basket. The moans were louder here. 

He texted Ceddy. 

LD: Nope. I’m coming back to sleep on the couch. 

CP: Ohhh, Yanni and Jake don’t have class tomorrow 

LD: Nope, and they probably thought I wasn’t coming back. 

Louis changes his underwear because they’d gotten a little messy, then he went back across the hall. 

Ceddy met him at the door with a kiss. “You can sleep in Alex’s bed. There is no way he’s coming home tonight.”

“Did you really have to meet me at the door naked?” Louis grumbled. 

Ceddy frowned. “I was in bed.”

Louis kissed him again. “Babe, I was teasing. I would much rather sleep in your bed than Alex’s.”

Ceddy laughed, kissed him, and turned him around, pushing him towards Alex’s room. Louis went, shutting the door behind him so he wouldn’t be tempted to go back. 

Louis didn’t think Alex would mind him sleeping in his bed but it would probably be pushing it to do it naked so he climbed into the bed with his underwear still on. 

Louis lay there for a while, replaying his evening with Ceddy. He had to stop, because he decided if sleeping naked was too much, jerking off in your friend’s bed was definitely out of line. Instead, he thought about how much better the layout of Ceddy and Alex’s dorm was than his and Yanni’s. Ceddy’s room was across the living space from where Louis was trying to doze off, whereas across the hall, his room shared a wall with Yanni’s room. 

  
  
  


Alex came flying in the door while Ceddy was sitting on the couch, watching the news and eating a bowl of cereal. 

“The walk of shame on a Wednesday morning? Yanni is going to be so proud,” Ceddy laughed at the look of panic as Alex rushed through the living room on the way to his room. 

“Wake Louis up for me,” Ceddy called, but he didn’t know if Alex heard him or not. 

Ceddy decided to be a good friend and grab Alex some breakfast because he knew Alex would forget and be starving through his four hour class. 

He could hear Louis and Alex talking, but not what they were saying but Louis was laughing when he came out of Alex’s room. 

“He has a hickey,” Louis told Ceddy, pressing up against him for a quick kiss before he left. 

“You dirty whore!” Ceddy called. “You stayed out all night AND you let him mark you up?”

Alex was laughing when he came out of his room. He met Ceddy in the kitchen and took the warm poptarts, wrapped in a paper towel. 

Alex kissed him on the cheek. “You’re the best.” 

Ceddy wiped at his cheek as Alex headed for the door. “You’re disgusting, I don’t know where your mouth has been. I want details later,” Ceddy called. 

Ceddy met Louis in the hallway, Louis threaded their fingers together and walked to class. 

It was only a two hour class, but Ceddy couldn’t pay attention. All he could think about was what he and Louis had done the night before, of Louis‘s hands, and mouth on him, of his hands on Louis. 

“You ok?” Louis whispered. 

Ceddy nodded. “Just thinking, about you, last night.”

Louis had to bite his lip to stop from groaning. “You can’t just say stuff like that,” Louis whispered. “Now I’m not going to pay attention either.”

Louis did his best to take good notes but his mind kept drifting to the night before, thanks to Ceddy. 

Ceddy on the other hand had completely given up the pretense of paying attention and was scrolling twitter on his computer before moving on to reddit and texting Yanni. 

When class was over Louis practically drug Ceddy back to the dorm. 

He put both of their bags on the coffee table and said. “Sex first, then we will read the chapter and try and figure out what the fuck the lecture was on today. Ok?”

Ceddy agreed quickly, racing Louis to his room. They both stripped out of their clothes without a word they came together, kissing. 

“Bed,” Louis said. 

Ceddy climbed onto the bed and held his hand out to Louis. Louis took it and climbed on after him. 

“Lay down,” Louis told him. 

“You,” Ceddy said. “I want to blow you. If that’s ok.”

Louis leaned up against the wall at the top of the bed. “Yeah,” Louis said, already out of breath. “Yeah that’s ok.”

Ceddy settled on his stomach between Louis’s long legs, they were spread wide, and bent at the knee to make room for Ceddy’s wide shoulders.

“Tell me if I do something wrong,” Ceddy said, before leaning forward to take Louis’s cock in his mouth. Louis watched in awe, a sight he never thought he would ever see. 

Ceddy looked up at him, Louis could tell he was nervous. “You feel so good,” Louis told him, reaching out to cup Ceddy’s face and ran his thumb down his cheek. “You’re doing so well.” 

Louis could tell his praise made Ceddy feel better so he kept going. “You can use your hand so you don’t go down too far. That’s it. So good,” Louis said before moaning, low in his throat when Ceddy ran his tongue around underneath his foreskin. 

“God. Yes. That’s it,” Louis said to encourage him. 

Ceddy was getting more confident, taking him a little deeper, and jerking him off faster while he moaned around Louis’s cock. 

Louis realized at Ceddy was rubbing himself off against the bed. 

“Ced, Ced, I’m gonna,” Louis said pushing at Ceddy’s head gently. 

Ceddy pulled off with an obscene pop Louis was sure he did on purpose. He leaned up on one elbow to finish Louis off quickly while Louis threw his head back so hard it made a dull thunk on the wall. 

“Give me a minute, babe,” Louis panted, blindly rubbing his hands over what he could reach of Ceddy as he kissed his way up Louis’s chest. 

“It’s ok, I already, uh, I’m already done,” Ceddy said. 

Louis’s head snapped up so quickly he almost head butted Ceddy, who jerked back, eyes wide. 

“You did?” Louis asked. “Just from rubbing off on the bed?”

Ceddy smiled sheepishly. “Yeah. I needed to wash my sheets anyway,” he said with a shrug. 

Louis laughed and leaned forward to kiss Ceddy. “Now who  _ really _ liked sucking who off?”

Ceddy laughed and moved off of Louis to lay down next to him. Louis slid down into the bed next to him as Ceddy’s eyes dropped. 

“I thought we were going to study,” Louis said, prodding at him. 

“Right after a quick nap. Blow jobs are exhausting.”

Louis burst out laughing before kissing Ceddy. He sleepily returned the kiss before pushing Louis away. “More after the nap.”

Louis rolled his eyes and rolled out of bed. He knew Alex wouldn’t be back any time soon, his first class still had over an hour left so he didn’t bother getting dressed to go to the bathroom to get cleaned up. 

He brought a towel and a warm, damp rag back with him and cleaned Ceddy up quickly, without disturbing him, before spreading out the towel so he wouldn’t have to nap in Ceddy’s wet spot. 

  
  


When they woke up later Ceddy stripped his bed while Louis went to gather his laundry. Wednesday before lunch was a pretty good time to use the surprisingly large laundry room in the basement of the building. 

After they started their laundry Ceddy made them both sandwiches while Louis set out their study materials. 

They both read the chapter silently while they ate their lunches. 

A few pages in Ceddy stopped and looked over at Louis. “This doesn’t match up with the notes I took.”

“Oh, good. I thought I was crazy,” Louis responded. He flipped back a chapter, then forward, with no luck. “I have no idea where he was lecturing from.”

“Should we email the TA? I don’t know anyone else in the class,” Ceddy said. 

“Yeah, you should do it. He thinks you’re cute,” Louis said. 

“Does he?” Ceddy asked, picking up his computer to email the TA. 

“You’re terrible at telling when people are attracted to you,” Louis laughed. 

Ceddy paused in his typing to look at Louis. “Really? I wonder if that’s something to do with being asexual.”

Louis scrunched his eyebrows as Ceddy went back to tapping out his email. “Do you really, I mean obviously you can, if that’s how you feel-“

Ceddy reaches over and put his hand over Louis’s rambling mouth. “What are you trying to say?” Ceddy asked, laughing, before he uncovered Louis’s mouth. 

“I was just wondering if you still feel like you’re asexual when we just had sex a little while ago and you quite enjoyed it,” Louis said. “And started it.”

Ceddy stopped typing again and stared at Louis. “Huh,” Ceddy said, as though the thought hadn’t crossed his mind. “I guess I’m not.”

He went back to typing and Louis gapped at him. Louis couldn’t believe how casually Ceddy was taking this, for a while after Ceddy had realized he was asexual he had been obsessed with defining himself. 

Thinking back Louis was actually pretty glad Ceddy was being so chill about it. Those hadn’t been a good few months for any of them so Louis was glad Ceddy was content to be whatever made him happy. 

“Oh, he answered,” Ceddy said, bringing Louis back out of his thoughts. 

“Already?” He asked. 

“Well, I am pretty cute,” Ceddy said with a wink. 

“You’re not allowed to use that to your advantage,” Louis told him. 

“You literally just  _ made me _ use it to my advantage,” Ceddy countered, gesturing to the email on his screen. 

“Oh just shut up and read it,” Louis said. 

Ceddy laughed. “Oh, he said they just started recording their lectures this semester to archive them. They haven’t been made available to students yet but he sent me a link.”

“Sweet!” Louis said. “Tell him thank you and if he asks you for coffee tell him you’re in a committed, undefined, monogamous relationship.”

Ceddy snorted as he typed out a thank you to their TA. 

They watched the lecture on Ceddy’s laptop on the couch before turning their attention to their books. 

  
  
  


Yanni practically shoved Alex through the front door before making a show of closing the door, for some reason. “Ok, spill,” Yanni said to Alex. 

Louis set down his pen and Ceddy stopped typing. “Yes, spill,” Louis said. Ceddy nodded in agreement. 

Alex took a deep breath. “We went to the party last night and Pally made me realize that Andrej for sure has feeling for me so when he asked me if I wanted to go home with him I said yes. And we hooked up and he asked me to stay the night, and then we hooked up again this morning in the shower and that’s all there is to say,” Alex said in a rush, turning so red Louis was concerned about his blood pressure. 

Yanni yelled in excitement startling Alex before making him give him a high five. “Did he fuck you? Did you fuck him? Was there fucking?”

“Jesus Yanni,” Alex said, face going even redder. He flopped down on the couch next to Louis and covered his face with both hands. 

Louis pulled Alex to him, cuddling him to his side so he could hide. “Leave him alone, he’s not used to your need for sexual over sharing,” Louis chastised Yanni, while rubbing Alex’s head.

“Ok, fine,” Yanni said, dismissively. “Was is good? Did you have fun? You’re going to see him again right? Soon?”

“Yes, times four,” Alex said, moving his face from his hands to Louis’s shoulder. 

Louis kept patting him as Yanni continued to pry. Eventually he let up and Alex made a break for his room. 

Yanni sat down on the loveseat and looked like he was about to say something but he just sat there gaping at them. 

“You, you two had sex!” He hissed. 

“What?” Louis all but screeched. 

“You wouldn’t be able to tell that by looking at us,” Ceddy scoffed. 

“You did! Didn’t you? Don’t try to lie to me!” Yanni said. 

“It’s your turn to cook dinner,” Louis said, having decided to ignore Yanni’s questioning. 

“Don’t try to change the subject,” Yanni said. “I can’t believe you thought you could hide this from me. Ced, did you like it? Are you going to do it again?”

“Yes, times two,” Ceddy said, picking up his laptop again, completely nonplussed. 

Louis groaned at him. Yanni jumped up off the couch in triumph, pumping a fist. “I knew it! I’ll go make diner now. Give me like an hour, I’ll send Jake over when it’s done.”

“You better not let it burn again because you’re making out on the couch,” Ceddy told him. 

“If anything burns Jake is banned from our rooms, indefinitely,” Louis added. 

Yanni tried to argue but they waved him away. 

During dinner with Yanni, Jake, Adam, and Alex they had a heart to heart with Alex about he and Andrej the way only a group of concerned friends could. 

Andrej had been ghosting Alex for two or three days at a time, intermittently, and now they’d had sex and they were all worried Andrej would do it again and they all knew how badly it would hurt Alex if he did. 

Alex assured everyone Andrej had been texting him all day, and they were having lunch together the next day so he was going to have the define the relationship talk with him. 

After Alex said that Yanni announced he and Jake were dating, which everyone already knew, but they weren’t yet  _ officially _ boyfriends. 

Done with emotional talks and dinner Ceddy wiggled his eyebrows at Louis and tilted his head towards the door. 

Louis took the hint and stood up. “We have to get back to the books so we’re going to skip the movie tonight.”

“And dishes,” Jake grumbled. 

“You never cook, you always have to do dishes,” Alex said, poking Jake in the leg with his toe. “Come on, I’ll help you.”

“I’m not  _ allowed _ to cook,” Jake said. “There’s a difference.”

“You’re not allowed to cook because I don’t want you killing our new friends,” Adam said, rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” Jake said, getting up to follow Alex to the kitchen as Louis and Ceddy headed for the door. 

  
  
  


“I’m worried about Alex,” Ceddy said, running his fingers through Louis’s hair. They were in bed and Louis had his head on Ceddy’s chest. “With Andrej.”

Louis picked up his head to look at Ceddy, concerned. “How do you mean? I don’t think Andrej would ever hurt him.”

“Not like, physically. Just like, what if Andrej expects Alex to move here? Or worse thinks this is a summer fling and they’re done when Alex leaves? Alex definitely doesn’t feel that way,” Ceddy said. 

“Should we talk to him? Andrej I mean,” Louis asked. 

“Yeah, I think so. Some time, when we’re all hanging out I’ll get him alone and talk to him,” Ceddy said. 

Ceddy was pretty sure he felt Louis nod, slightly, but a moment later he was snoring. Ceddy laid awake for a while, worrying about Alex. He’d been staying at Andrej’s a lot, and Ceddy was happy for him, for both of them, because he liked Andrej, but at the same time he couldn’t help but worry Alex was getting played. Andrej hadn’t ever done anything specific to make Ceddy think that, Ceddy had always been protective of his friends. 

The next day Ceddy ran into Alex on campus. Alex was standing in line at one of the coffee vendors. Ceddy stepped up in line behind him and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. 

“If you’d slept in your own bed last night, you might not need a second cup of coffee,” Ceddy said. 

Alex jumped, then when he recognized Ceddy’s voice he elbowed him in the stomach before turning around. 

“You scared the shit out of me,” Alex said as Ceddy rubbed his stomach and laughed. “Actually I’m glad I ran into you, I didn’t want to have to text all this. Do you have a minute to sit down while I eat my muffin?”

“Yeah, of course,” Ceddy said. 

“So remember the trip Andrej is going on that I was complaining about?” Alex asked, once they’d gotten coffee and breakfast and had taken a seat at the tables nearby. 

“Yeah, because you haven’t stopped complaining about how much you’re going to miss your boy toy,” Ceddy said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Alex looked like he was going to argue, then sighed. “That’s fair. Anyway he was talking about picking me up to head to the airport last night and I was like what do you mean? And he was all you’re going right? And I was like no? And he was like but I asked you weeks ago! And long story short he apparently asked me to go that first night we all went to the club and I said yes.”

Ceddy smiled at Alex’s babbling. “So you’re going to Greece?”

“I’m going to Greece.”

“Aw, your super fancy boyfriend is whisking you away for a romantic long weekend together,” Ceddy teased. 

Alex groaned, like he always did when the guys teased him about Andrej being rich and famous. He didn’t see them saying anything when he picked up the check for dinners or bar tabs when they all went out. 

Ceddy kicked his foot under the table. “I’m just fucking with you. I hope you have fun.”

Alex broke into a smile and leaned forward. “I’m so excited,” he gushed. “He’s picking me up almost right after class.”

They talked for a few more minutes before they both had to get to class. 

While they were talking Ceddy couldn’t help but get caught up in Alex’s excitement, but the longer he thought about it the more worried about Alex he got. 

Alex was well on his way to being head over heels in love with Andrej, and if Andrej didn’t feel the same way after this weekend it would crush Alex. 

Ceddy had told Louis about Alex’s plans when they met at their class. They were sitting side by side but the professor was lecturing so Ceddy messaged Louis on Twitter, which he had open. 

“I think I should talk to Andrej before they leave,” Ceddy typed. 

“How????” Louis answered. 

“If we hurry back from class we should catch them. You just distract Alex while I talk to Andrej,” Ceddy told him. 

Louis nodded next to him. 

  
  


After class they rushed back to their dorm, opting to take the stairs instead of the ancient, incredibly slow elevator. 

Ceddy opened the door to find Andrej with his arms around Alex, kissing him. “Gross, I thought you two were going to Greece to make out, not my living room.”

“We’re going, we’re going,” Alex said. Louis almost busted out laughing when Alex rolled his eyes. 

“Grab a pair of jeans and a nice shirt for dinner,” Andrej told Alex. 

Louis took the opportunity to follow Alex into his bedroom when he went to get his clothes. 

He hadn’t thought through what he was going to say to distract Alex. 

He was coming up blank as Alex rummaged though his dresser and blurted out, “I have some questions about the government.”

Alex stopped what he was doing and looked at Louis. “What?” he asked, bewildered. 

Louis managed to get in three inane questions about the Czech government before Alex started trying to escape the room. 

Louis could still hear Ceddy and Andrej still talking. 

“Ok, but what about…”

Alex cut him off, and walked out of his bedroom backwards. 

“Man just text me, we have to get going.”

Louis didn’t know if they were done talking or not so he tried again. 

“Ok but-“ Louis started.

“Text me!” Alex said again as he went to shove the clothes he’d grabbed into his bag

“Ok, I’m ready,” Alex told Andrej, tipping his face up for a kiss. 

Andrej smiled down at Alex before pressing a quick kiss to his lips and grabbed his overnight bag as Alex put his backpack on.

Louis looked at Ceddy while they were distracted and Ceddy gave him a little smile and nod. Louis took that as everything was good. 

Alex hugged Louis and Ceddy as they said their goodbyes and Andrej fist bumped them. 

“Bye, have fun,” Louis called as they walked out the door. “Don’t do anything Yanni wouldn’t do!”

Alex and Andrej were still laughing as they closed the door. 

Louis turned to Ceddy as their laughter faded down the hallway. 

“So?” Louis asked. 

“We’re good. His intentions are pure,” Ceddy said as Louis snorted with laughter. “He doesn’t want to end things and he doesn’t expect Alex to drop everything and move here.”

Louis nodded. “Good. I’m glad.”

“Me too,” Ceddy agreed, reaching over to pull Louis to him. “What are we going to do with four days all to ourselves?”

“I can think of a few things,” Louis said, leaning down slightly to kiss him. 

Louis pushed Ceddy back a couple steps until his legs hit the arm of the couch. Ceddy sat down and let Louis push him over backwards onto the couch. 

“Like kissing on the couch without worrying about my roommate walking in?” Ceddy asked, smirking up at him. 

“Something like that,” Louis said, climbing over the arm of the couch. 

As soon as Louis got himself situated between Ceddy spread legs and pressed his lips to his neck the door flew open. 

Louis groaned and pressed his face to Ceddy’s neck. “We forgot to lock the door,” he groaned.

“Wow,” Yanni said. “This is both weird and kind of hot.”

Ceddy groaned. “Go away and lock the door behind you.”

“No,” Yanni said, shutting coming around the coffee table to perch on it, right next to Louis and Ceddy. “We should go out tonight.”

“No,” Ceddy said. “The hockey players all went to Greece and that means no VIP.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty spoiled. We’re going to have to get Andrej or one of the guys to introduce us to some Habs when we get home,” Louis said. 

“No, listen. Tomorrow is a national holiday here so there is this unofficial pub crawl down by the river,” Yanni explained. “A friend in my class told me about it.”

Louis hummed in Ceddy’s ear, slightly interested. “Ok,” Ceddy said. “We will think about it. Now go away.”

Yanni stood up. “Jake and Adam are in.”

Louis waved his hand dismissively before turning his attention back to Ceddy’s neck. 

“Go,” Ceddy said, making Louis moan at the rumble in his throat. 

“But I just want to watch,” Yanni said, clearly holding back his laughter. 

“Out!” Louis and Ceddy said together, making Yanni finally leave, laughing. 

“Finally,” Louis said, rocking his hips. “Thank god for sweatpants.”

“Yeah,” Ceddy said, sliding his hands down the back of Louis’s sweatpants to grab his ass. 

“Alex will kill us if he finds out we had sex on the couch,” Louis said, pushing back into Ceddy’s hands. 

“So we don’t tell him,” Ceddy said. “And we don’t get jizz on the couch.”

Louis snorted and kissed Ceddy, rocking their hips together. “Come on baby, harder,” Ceddy panted.

Louis obliged, grinding his hips in circles. “Hold on,” Louis said, pushing up on one arm pushing his sweats and underwear down enough to pull his cock out before yanking Ceddy’s pants down with his help.

“There we go,” Louis said at the slick feel of skin on skin.

“God you feel good,” Ceddy told him, pulling Louis back down to kiss him.

“Yeah,” Louis murmured against his lips. “Come on, come on.”

Louis’s way was soon eased when Ceddy came all over his own stomach, and Louis’s. “I love you, god I love you,” Ceddy said. 

“I love you, too,” Louis said, adding to the sticky mess between them.

Louis rested his forehead against Ceddy’s as they caught their breath. “I do, you know,” Ceddy said. “Love you.”

“And I really love you, too,” Louis told him. “I have for a long time.”

Ceddy nodded. “Maybe we should define our committed, monogamous, undefined relationship.”

“We should,” Louis said. “We should also take a shower since our best friend is dragging us out tonight instead of leaving us alone to have sex all night.”

Ceddy snorted. “Ok, get up before we stick together.”

Louis wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Ok, mon chum.”

“Mon chum,” Ceddy agreed as Louis rolled off of him and made his way to the bathroom with his pants around his knees. Ceddy laughed and kicked his pants off before following.

  
  


The group was in Louis and Yanni’s dorm drinking together before they left for their pub crawl. Yanni and Adam were both tipsy and jumping around, dancing, to music playing from Yanni’s phone.

Louis was swaying to the beat, arms wrapped around Ceddy from behind, pressing the occasional kiss to the side of his neck when he thought no one was looking.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Louis whispered in Ceddy’s ear.

“You two are gross,” Yanni said, a little too loud. “Come dance!”

Louis allowed himself to be pulled away to dance with Yanni while Jake came up and leaned on the counter next to Ceddy.

“You guys are together?” Jake asked, nodding to Louis.

Ceddy nodded. “Yanni didn’t tell you?”

“No,” Jake said. “He told me to mind my own business when I asked.”

Ceddy laughed. “Sounds about right.”

“You guys are so close,” Jake said. Ceddy agreed. “I’ve never had that.”

“What about Adam? You guys seem close,” Louis said.

“We are, very, but I just met him in college. It’s going to be a while before we’re on the same level as you guys,” Jake said with a smile. “I guess what I meant to say was growing up, I wish I’d had friends like you guys had. I wish I had Adam then.”

“You’ll get there,” Ceddy said, patting Jake’s shoulder. “I’m going to miss you guys when we all go home.”

Jake agreed. “Montreal isn’t so far from Toronto,” Jake said. “Yanni asked me, both of us, to come visit during the Christmas break.” 

“We would love to have you,” Ceddy told Jake.

Yanni danced over and grabbed Jake’s hands and pulled him over to dance with him.

The four of them hopped around while Ceddy poured a round of shots. “Come here,” Ceddy called over the music and their general rowdyness. “Shots!”

The other four joined him at the counter and they took the shots together. “Ok,” Adam said, looking at his phone. “It’s time to go.”

“Yes yes yes, go go go,” Yanni chanted, jumping up and down.

Louis caught Ceddy’s eye and gave him a look Ceddy knew all too well. It said, “Tonight is going to be a hell of a night, and we better not lose our best friend. You know he’s a runner.”

Ceddy nodded and herded them all to the door. They walked the short distance to the riverside. It was lined with pubs and restaurants that were open late. The walked into the first place they came to and Ceddy ordered a round of beers, with Louis’s help to carry them, while the other found a table in the crowded bar area.

Yanni wrinkled his nose when Ceddy set the mug on the table in front of him. “This is the first place and you’re already drunk. Pace yourself,” Ceddy told him.

“I’m a big boy, I can handle my liquor,” Yanni said with a small pout.

They all started laughing, Yanni was the shortest of all of them by several inches.

“You’re a little boy,” Louis said, shaking his head.

“What’s the plan?” Ceddy asked, to distract Yanni from a flight. “One drink per place until we can’t walk?”

“Pretty much,” Yanni agreed.

“Yes!” Adam yelled, trying to high five Yanni, but they missed.

The whole table burst out laughing, Yanni and Adam included. They tried again and connected this time, laughing all the while.

While they were talking and joking around a Czech guy came up and greeted Yanni in poorly accented French. Jake raised an eyebrow when the guy hugged Yanni. 

“This is Jan,” Yanni said, introducing him in English to the table. “My friend from class that told me about the pub crawl.”

Yanni introduced his friends to Jan. Louis caught Ceddy’s eye and smiled when Jake put an arm around Yanni’s waist when he introduced him. Louis made a mental note to talk to Jake about it. If it was some general jealousy it was fine, but Yanni liked to flirt and Jake couldn’t put his hackles up at every person Yanni talked to, it would be exhausting, for everyone. 

Jan stayed and chatted with them a while, switching back and forth between English and French before one of his friends came over and smiled at the table before speaking to Jan in Czech. 

“We’re going to the next place,” Jan said, in English. “It was nice to meet you all. Especially you, Jake. Yanni speaks of you so often I almost think of you as a friend as well!”

Jake smiled and pulled Yanni to him to kiss his cheek. “It was nice to meet you as well,” Jake told him, reaching out to shake his hand. 

Jan shook it and with a nod to everyone else he left with his friend.

Shortly, they finished their round and paid, and walked to the next pub, and the next. They drank at five pubs before Yanni slurred about being hungry.

They found a restaurant and ordered a few appetizers to share, and no drinks for Adam or Yanni, who complained until they were promised they could have more after eating properly.

The night passed in a haze of alcohol and pubs. At some point they joined Jan and his friends, several of whom were excited to practice their French on the group, like Jan. Luckily they all shared English as a common language because the Czech’s drunken French wasn’t great. 

Jake and Ceddy got them all back to the dorms, sometime around daybreak. They dropped Adam off first. Jake helped him take his shoes and jeans off and tucked him in, leaving a trash can next to the bed, just in case.

Yanni fell asleep in the elevator, leaning against Jake, so Jake picked him up, fireman style and took him into his and Louis’s dorm, kicking the door shut as Ceddy struggled to open his door with Louis draped over him.

Once he got into the dorm he hustled Louis to his room and told him to undress.

“Oh yes,” Louis said, dragging out the s. “Sexy times. Time for the sexys. Aw yis.”

“Jesus Christ,” Ceddy muttered, leaving the room to go get a few bottles of water. He wasn’t that much more sober than Louis but he didn’t think they would be having any sexy times.

When Ceddy got back to his room Louis was naked, and asleep in his bed with his hand on his cock. Ceddy burst out laughing and tried to get his phone out of his pocket to take a picture but his laughter startled Louis awake. He immediately started tugging on his cock again like he’d never been asleep, which made Ceddy laugh even harder.

Louis stopped and looked at him. “What?” he slurred.

“You were asleep, holding your cock,” Ceddy managed to say, laughing. 

“No I wasn’t,” Louis argued.

“Yeah, ok,” Ceddy said, still laughing. He held out a bottle of water. “Drink this.”

“Yes, sir,” Louis muttered, rolling his eyes but taking the bottle.

Ceddy stripped off his clothes as Louis went back to jerking off while he drank his water.

“I don’t think it’s happening tonight, babe,” Ceddy told him, climbing into bed beside him.

Louis frowned at his cock, tugging it one last time before giving up and making a noise of disgust. “But I wanted to have sex,” he said pouting a little. “I’ve wanted to all night.”

“Then we should have stopped drinking three pubs ago,” Ceddy said, finishing his water.

“Ugh.”

“In the morning,” Ceddy promised.

  
  


The next morning they were too hung over to do anything more than rub off against each other.

“I wonder how the others are doing,” Louis said.

“Probably about as well as us,” Ceddy said, handing him a bottle of water from the nightstand.

“We should see if anyone wants to get breakfast,” Louis said. “Think you can make it to the cafe on the corner?”

“Yeah,” Ceddy said, picking up his phone and texting their group text. They’d made a new one the night before so they wouldn’t be blowing up Alex’s phone and hopefully wouldn’t lose each other either.

Jake said Yanni was still asleep but he would wake him to see if he wanted to go. Adam said he was up to going with them.

By the time Alex and Louis had gotten dressed and brushed their teeth Yanni and Jake had come to join them. 

“Adam said he would meet us downstairs,” Jake told them.

They went down to meet Adam in the lobby and walked outside, all groaning at the early afternoon light.

“Ah shit,” Yanni said when there wasn’t as much traffic as would be expected for a Friday afternoon.

“What?” Adam asked.

“I forgot it’s a holiday,” Yanni answered. “I hope the cafe is open.”

“Oh god,” Louis said. “Please let it be open. I don’t think I can cook.”

As they made their way down the block they could tell the cafe was open. “Oh thank god,” Adam murmured.

They ate inside rather than the outside tables they usually sat at when they had the occasional weekend breakfast there. As they ate they felt better and went from feeling terrible to feeling ok, so they started talking about the fun they’d had the night before, and the goofy things they’d done.

Adam had saved Jan from falling in the river because he decided to show them he could walk a straight line down the barrier. He couldn’t and Adam had yanked him back towards the sidewalk and caught him before he hit the ground. 

Jake had stopped Yanni from peeing in the river when the bathroom had a line. Yanni’s argument was there was water there so it was pretty much a toilet, and Jake’s argument was there was a cop standing ten foot away and no one wanted to have to bail Yanni out of a Czech jail for indecent exposure.

Louis kept telling everyone who would listen he could do a split and hoo boy would Ceddy be happy about his flexibility when their relationship got to that point. Ceddy gave up trying to get him to shut up and agreed whenever he brought it up.

They laughed together for close to an hour before they headed back to the dorms, all set on taking a nap.

  
  


That night Ceddy and Louis were cuddling on the couch watching a movie, hands wandering idly. “Would you be interested in having sex?” Ceddy asked Louis.

Louis looked at him. “What exactly do you think we’ve been doing all this time?”

Ceddy huffed at him. “Like, more.”

“I told you, I’m up for anything. I doubt there is a single thing you could want that I wouldn’t be willing to try with you,” Louis told him after pausing the movie.

“I’m not talking about getting kinky, yet. I just want to put my dick in you,” Ceddy said making Louis snort.

“Yet,” Louis said, giggling.

Ceddy face washed him. “Shut up. I might want to get kinky, you don’t know.”

“You’re right, mon chum,” Louis giggled. “We can get as kinky as you want, whenever you’re ready.”

Ceddy laughed too, leaning over to kiss Louis.

“But yes, you can put your dick in me,” Louis said with a laugh, after pulling away. “As you so classily said.” 

“Can we do it now?” Ceddy asked.

“Yes, but we can’t do it on the couch, we need lube,” Louis said. “We used the last of it this morning.”

“Damn,” Ceddy said.

“It’s ok, I’ve got some in my room, we won’t have to borrow any from Yanni,” Louis said, laughing.

“Ugh, god that would be the worst. I bet he has like six different kinds though,” Ceddy said. 

Louis laughed. “You’re probably right. Let me up, I’ll run go get it and I’ll meet you in bed.”

While Louis was gone Ceddy decided to grab a couple rags so they wouldn’t have to get out of bed to clean up, unless Ceddy wanted to. He stripped down to his underwear and laid on the bed, propped up against the headboard. 

Louis came in a moment later, triumphantly holding the lube and a condom up. He stripped out of his clothes and climbed onto the bed to straddle Ceddy. 

“You should have gotten naked,” Louis said, leaning in for a kiss. 

Ceddy worked his boxers down, with Louis’s help, and kicked them off the bed. 

Louis picked up the lube. “Do you want me to do this?”

“No, I want to,” Ceddy said, reaching to take it. 

“It’ll be faster if I do it,” Louis said, pulling his hand back. 

“It’s ok I’ll-,” Ceddy said. 

“Faster, babe,” Louis said, kissing him. “Next time you can do it ok?”

Ceddy smiled and nodded. “Ok, we’re in a hurry, apparently.”

Louis smeared some lube on his fingers and reached around to start stretching himself. “I’m sorry, babe. I just really…”

“Want me inside you?” Ceddy asked with a smirk, running his hands up Louis’s sides. 

Louis rolled his eyes, but agreed. “Kiss me,” Louis said, a little breathless. “Also I dropped the condom somewhere. So, you have to find that.”

Ceddy kissed Louis as he felt around for the foil packet, increasingly desperately. 

“Touch me,” Louis said, pulling away to nip at Ceddy’s jaw.

“I can only do so many things at once,” Ceddy muttered, looking down and search for the condom.

“What?” Louis asked, sounding distracted, moaning a little.

Ceddy found the condom. “Nothing, baby. Nothing at all. Almost ready?”

Louis nodded. “Yes.”

Ceddy fumbled a little with the condom, making Louis giggle a little.

“How do you want to do this?” Ceddy asked, rolling the condom on.

“Just like this, if that’s ok,” Louis said, reaching for one of the rags on the nightstand to wipe his hand. “Wanna ride you.”

“Anything you want,” Ceddy agreed.

Ceddy moaned as he helped Louis lower himself onto his cock. Louis was breathing shallow, and fast by the time he bottomed out.

Ceddy wrapped his hands around Louis’s hips and squeezed. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I probably could have done with a little more stretching. But it’s good, I’m good,” Louis said, circling his hips.

Ceddy moaned and Louis leaned forward to kiss him. Ceddy kissed him back, running his hands up and down Louis’s sides and around to squeeze his ass.

“Ready?” Louis asked. “I’m going to move.”

Ceddy nodded and Louis’s thighs flexed as he pushed himself up, gasping at the slide. 

“Do you want me to...?” Ceddy asked, gesturing to Louis’s cock.

Louis nodded. “If you’re close, because I am.”

“Yeah, yeah, babe. I am,” Ceddy said, grabbing the lube from where Louis had dropped it on the bed next to his own calf. He rubbed some onto his hand to warm it up before taking hold of Louis’s bobbing cock. 

Louis rolled his hips and Ceddy jerked him in the same rhythm until Louis tightened around him with a shout, spilling all over Ceddy’s fist, dribbling onto his stomach. Louis continued circling his hips, twitching, head resting on Ceddy’s shoulder and breathing hard.

“Keep going,” Louis said.

Ceddy rolled his hips up into Louis, making him squeal. 

“Ok baby?” Ceddy asked, pressing kisses to the side of Louis’s neck.

Louis nodded, squeezing around Ceddy’s cock. As he caught his breath Louis started rolling his hips to meet Ceddy’s, alternately gasping and growling as Ceddy hit the sensitive spot inside him. 

Ceddy’s orgasm snuck up on him and he bit down on Louis’s shoulder when he came, making Louis cry out again.   
  


“Sorry, sorry,” Ceddy said.

“‘S ok. Liked it,” Louis mumbled, he eased off of Ceddy, holding the condom in place. He tied it off and threw it in the floor before settling back in Ceddy’s lap “But also, I need to come again.” 

“Do you want me to…?”

Louis shook his head and took himself in hand. He was still slick from Ceddy’s hand, and he was faster, and rougher than Ceddy would have been, but he came quickly, adding to the mess on Ceddy’s stomach. 

“God I love you,” Louis said, letting his forehead rest against Ceddy’s while he caught his breath.

“I love you, too,” Ceddy told him, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Sleep,” Louis said, tipping himself over off of Ceddy’s lap.

Ceddy laughed and grabbed the rags off of the bedside table to clean them up.

  
  
  


“Are we going to Paris or not?” Adam asked at dinner a couple days after Alex returned from Greece.

“What?” Alex asked.

“Oh we went out while you were gone and decided we wanted to do a weekend trip to Paris,” Adam explained.

“We did?” Yanni asked, incredulous.

“Yeah,” Jake confirmed. “You said you didn’t want to go to Italy anymore because you’re a one dick man now.”

Yanni considered. “Ok, yeah that sounds like something I would say.”

They all laughed. “But really,” Adam said. “I can start looking into travel arrangements if we are.”

Alex shrugged. “I’d like to.”

“We all know I want to,” Louis said with a laugh.

“I’m in,” Ceddy said, cuddling into Louis’s side.

“Yeah, why not,” Jake said. “If everyone else is.”

“Excellent,” Adam said, picking up his laptop from the coffee table.

  
  


The next day Adam announced he couldn’t decide on a hotel so Alex said he would ask Andrej because he had gone to Paris last summer, so Adam decided to leave the hotel to Alex and continue looking into train tickets.

That night at dinner they ironed out the dates and Alex told them Andrej had offered his Range Rover for them to drive to Paris instead of taking the train.

“He’s got another car and Adam is only finding like three hundred dollar tickets to get there, and I checked, it takes less time to drive,” Alex said.

They all agreed that it would be better to drive, definitely more affordable.

“Well now I feel like I’ve done nothing,” Adam said after Alex said the hotel was booked.

They all laughed. “Well, you’re the one who made us remember to even go,” Louis snorted.

“That’s true,” Adam said. “You are all welcome.”

Two weeks later after class on Thursday they packed their bags into the back of Andrej’s SUV and programmed the GPS. Well, Alex programmed the GPS because he was the only one who could understand it. 

Alex pushed it on the interstate and they in Paris in a little over ten hours. When they pulled up at the hotel they all stared at it open mouthed.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Jake asked from the middle seat.

“You programmed the GPS wrong,” Yanni called from the third row.

“Maybe I should have told you Andrej insisted on paying for the hotel,” Alex said, pulling up to the valet. “Complimentary valet!”

They marveled again when they got up to the room. “Holy shit, this is nice,” Adam said.

“And he grew up in Connecticut,” Jake said. “So you know this is really fancy.

“Shut up, dick,” Adam retorted as everyone else laughed.

“Seriously, a three bedroom suite?” Yanni said, opening the last door off the main area. 

Louis was standing in the middle of the room. “King, king, and two queens?” He asked pointing at all the rooms.

“Yeah,” Alex said. “So you and Ceddy in one, since you sleep together all the time anyway, and Yanni and Jake in one, and Adam and I will take the room with two beds.”

“Do you not know they’re dating?” Yanni asked.

“Wait, what?” Alex screached. “I thought you had a girlfriend.”

“I did, but we broke up,” Ceddy said, pointing at Louis. “And now, this.”

“How, how long?” Alex asked, dazed. 

“Unofficially like, the third day here? Officially, since you were in Greece,” Louis said.

Alex flopped down on the couch. “Holy shit. My mind is blown.”

“What did you think we were doing, sleeping together all the time? Louis has opened my door naked to talk to you on three occasions that I know about,” Ceddy said, laughing and patting the top of Alex’s head.

“I don’t know,” Alex said, trying to brush Ceddy’s hand away. “I really have seen Louis naked too many times.”

“It’s nice right?” Yanni asked.

“Not bad,” Adam answered.

“Has everyone seen Louis naked?” Alex asked.

“Yes,” Jake confirmed. 

“Andrej and Pally too,” Louis said.

“What?’ Alex wailed, digging for his phone in his pocket.

“No!” Ceddy said, trying to stop him. “No Andrej this weekend.”

“You can’t just tell me my boyfriend has seen my hottest friend naked and then not let me yell at him about not telling me,” Alex said, pushing Ceddy’s hands away. While he was distracted Yanni stole his phone.

“Weekends in Paris are ferda,” Jake said. 

“Ferda,” the rest of the Candians repeated obediently. 

“Ok, give me my phone, I won’t text Andrej,” Alex said. 

“Canadians are so weird,” Adam said, shaking his head and picking up his bag to move it into the room he was sharing with Alex. 

They settled in before downstairs to ask the concierge about late night places to eat nearby. He sent them to a brasserie a few blocks away, and called ahead to make sure they wouldn’t have to wait. 

After a lively meal and several glasses of wine each they all crashed hard, with Yanni reminding them what time they had to be up because he’d booked them a private tour of the Louvre so they wouldn’t have to wait in the insane line with the record high temperatures Paris was experiencing. They’d done that in as many places as possible and kept a tight schedule Friday and Saturday. 

On Saturday night they split up for dinner. Yanni and Jake had already left to try a place Jake had complained endlessly about having to go buy a tie for, and Ceddy and Louis were walking out the door for dinner, equally as dressed up. 

“It’s date night and I’m not even allowed to talk to my boyfriend,” Alex said, to no one in particular. 

“Shut up,” Ceddy said, taking Louis’s hand to annoy Alex further. 

“You’re going to hurt Adam’s feelings,” Louis said, checking his hair in the mirror by the door. 

“No, I’m going to get Adam laid and then come back here alone and jerk off,” Alex said. 

Adam gaped at him before he burst out laughing, with Ceddy and Louis joining in a moment later. 

“Well, thanks?” Adam said. 

“Oh, we need to go, we don’t want to miss our reservation,” Ceddy said, looking at his phone to check the time.

They made their way downstairs and into the car the concierge had waiting. In no time they were at the restaurant, being seated in a dark secluded corner, but it still had one of the best views in Paris. 

“I can’t wait to get you home,” Ceddy said, reaching across the table to take Louis’s hand.

Louis laughed. “You know these fancy dinners here take like, three hours right?”

Ceddy groaned. “Of course you tell me that after we’re already here and seated. You’ve trapped me with societal convention.”

Louis snorted. “Yes, yes I did.”

When the waiter came and they didn’t order, the hotel had arranged the menu, but they did let them choose white or red wine. 

After the second course Ceddy asked Louis how many more courses there were.

“What? You don’t want to spend time with me?” Louis asked.

His words stopped Ceddy short. “Of course I do. I’m just not used to not being able to touch you if I want to.”

“You can touch me,” Louis said, taking Ceddy’s hand. “Whenever you want. I was just teasing, love. When we get back to the hotel you can touch me as much as you want.”

“About going back to the hotel…” Ceddy started.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you be quiet. I might have to put a pillow over your face,” Louis said, knowing he got nervous about the others hearing them.

“That’s not what I was going for, but it could also be interesting, some other time,” Ceddy said, toying with Louis’s fingers as the waiter came back to serve the next course.

Ceddy stayed silent while the course was served, except for a quiet, “Merci,” spoken to the waiter.

“You were saying?” Louis asked.

“I’ve been thinking about it, and I was hoping youmightwanttofuckme?”

“What now?” Louis asked with a gleam in his eye told Ceddy he knew exactly what Ceddy had said. “I didn’t catch that last bit.”

“I was hoping, that, you might want to fuck me. If you don’t I’m fine with-” Ceddy said before Louis cut him off.

“I would love to,” Louis said. “God I would love to.”

Ceddy smiled. “Good, in another two hours and fifteen minutes we can get out of here and you can.”

Louis gave him a look. “Did you just decide that right now? Just to get back at me for wanting to have a romantic dinner in Paris? Look at this view,” Louis said, gesturing out the window.

Ceddy giggled. “No, I promise. But it was an opportune time to bring it up. Even you have to admit it.” 

Louis begrudgingly agreed. “OK, fine. Let’s just eat quickly and go.”

Ceddy smiled, satisfied that he’d won.

They ate as quickly as possible, getting out of the restaurant in less than two hours.

When they got back to the hotel suite Louis called out, but no one answered. 

“I knew Alex and Adam would still be out, they probably just left. If Yanni and Jake are back they’re busy,” Louis said.

“I’m not worried about them,” Ceddy said, pulling Louis toward their room.

They’d ended up with the master, even though Yanni and Jake’s room was almost as big, Ceddy and Louis had the extravagant bathroom. 

“We should take a bath in that thing before we leave,” Louis said, nodding over towards the huge two person tub. 

Ceddy agreed, reaching for Louis to unbutton his cuffs. He pressed a kiss to each wrist as he freed it. He set to work on the buttons going down Louis’s front, pushing the shirt off his shoulders when he was done.

Louis pulled Ceddy close by his hips, Louis kissed him deep while working Louis’s buttons loose to push his shirt off as well. They worked each other’s belts open at the same time, pushing pants and underwear down over hips and thighs and hitting the ground almost simultaneously.

“Bed,” Louis said, breaking the kiss.

Ceddy climbed up into the middle of the giant bed while Louis picked up their clothes and laid them over the chaise at the foot of the bed.

“Come on,” Ceddy complained. “Get over here.”

“I’ve gotta get the lube, babe,” Louis said. “Just a minute.”

Ceddy sighed and flopped back on the bed while Louis rummaged in his toiletry bag for lube and a condom.

He climbed onto the bed and dropped his supplies next to the pillow Ceddy was laying on before straddling his hips. 

Ceddy was a little wine drunk, and Louis could tell by the look in his eyes. “You still up for this babe?”

Ceddy nodded. “I was a little nervous so I drank more than I meant to, but I’m good. Probably more relaxed,” he giggled. 

Louis had been half hard for the better part of the night, he tilted his hips forward and rubbed his cock against Ceddy’s. 

Ceddy moaned low, reaching up to put his hands on Louis’s hips. “Feels good.”

“Yeah,” Louis agreed as he leaned forward, propped up on his elbows to kiss Ceddy. 

Louis worked his hips while they kissed, bringing them both to full hardness before he started working his way down Ceddy’s body. He paused to bite at his nipples and the cut of his hips before taking Ceddy’s cock in his mouth. 

Ceddy spread his legs wide, feet flat on the bed, so Louis could settle between them. 

“Babe,” Ceddy said to get Louis’s attention to hand him the lube. 

Louis smiled at Ceddy around his cock as he took the lube and smeared it on two fingers. 

They’d done this before, once, because Ceddy was curious about his prostate and couldn’t find it himself, but Louis hadn’t been concentrating on stretching him that night. 

Ceddy was right about being more relaxed, Louis slid his first finger in with ease. The first time they’d done this it had taken a lot more work, but Ceddy was just as loud. 

He stopped sucking Ceddy’s cock when he decided it was time to work in a second finger. Instead he pressed kisses to the inside of Ceddy’s thighs. 

Ceddy gasped and keened loudly when Louis brushed over the sensitive spot inside him while he was slowly scissoring his fingers so he could to add a third finger. 

“Love to mark you up,” Louis said, pressing a kiss to a love bite he’d just left on Ceddy’s thigh. 

“Yeah,” Ceddy said dreamily. “Me too.”

Louis didn’t know if he meant he liked leaving them on Louis or if he liked receiving them and he was about to ask before he realized it wasn’t important. 

Louis took Ceddy’s balls in his mouth, one at a time, as he pushed a third finger into him. 

Ceddy grumbled a moan again at the stretch. 

“You ok baby?” Louis asked, pressing soft kisses up the underside of Ceddy’s cock. 

“Yeah, ‘m good,” Ceddy said, arching his back to push against Louis. 

“Like it?” Louis asked , pressing a kiss to the inside of his thigh. 

“It’s a little weird. Different. Not bad,” Ceddy said in a jumble. 

Louis pressed against his prostate, making Ceddy moan and his cock dribble on his stomach. 

“How about now?” Louis asked again, biting down on Ceddy’s thigh. 

“Yes. Good. Like it.”

Louis laughed as he eased his fingers out. “You’re ready.”

Ceddy tried to hand him the condom but fumbled it, hitting Louis in the stomach. 

Louis laughed and picked up the condom with his clean hand and ripped it open with his teeth. He rolled it on before slicking up with the leftover lube on his hand. 

“Do you want to do it like this? Or do you want to turn over?” Louis asked. “Or you can be on top of you want.”

“Like this,” Ceddy told him. 

Louis nodded and moved Ceddy’s legs so he could side between them. 

Ceddy was nodding at him. “Come on,” He said, digging his heels into Ceddy’s ass.

Louis lined his cock up and pushed into Ceddy slowly, so he could adjust. 

“Oh my god,” Ceddy said.

“Ok?” Louis asked, stopping the movement of his hips.

“Don’t stop, I’m so good. Don’t stop,” Ceddy said, all in a jumble.

Louis bottomed out before leaning forward to kiss Ceddy. Ceddy kissed him back but started working his hips, trying to get Louis to move.

“Ok babe. Ok,” Louis said, pushing up on his forearms so he could work himself in and out of Ceddy.

Ceddy was making the most beautiful noises that Louis had ever heard with every thrust, and when Louis changed the angle of his hips to hit his prostate Ceddy squealed and tears came to his eyes.

Louis started slowing down but Ceddy urged him on. “I’m good, I’m good. So. Fucking. Good. Faster, please.”

Louis obliged, and leaned down to press a kiss to Ceddy’s slack mouth. When he realized Ceddy wasn’t in any state to return the kiss he started pressing kisses all over Ceddy’s face.

Ceddy was pretty sure he was leaving scratch marks on Louis’s back with his blunt nails but he couldn’t help it.

“Harder. Please, make me come, Lou. Please,” Ceddy begged, words tumbling completely unbidden from his mouth. 

“I’ve got you love,” Louis said, pushing up on his knees.

He spit in his hand before wrapping it around Ceddy’s cock to stroke it at counterpoint to his thrusts. Ceddy came quickly, all over Louis’s hand, with a shout.

Louis pulled out quickly, throwing off the condom and jerking himself off, coming on Ceddy’s still twitching cock.

“Fuck,” Ceddy said, reaching down to run his fingers through the mess.

“Yeah,” Louis agreed, falling over to lay next to Ceddy. “We should check out that bathtub in a minute.” 

“What time are Killer and Andrej getting here?” Yanni asked, for probably the third time. “And Pally.”

“Twenty minutes,” Louis said, checking his phone. 

“I’m going to go do a final walk through of my room,” Yanni said. 

Louis nodded, he’d already done that, and honestly most of his stuff had ended up in Ceddy’s room anyway. 

They were all meeting in Alex and Ceddy’s dorm with their luggage. They had rearranged their flights so they could fly from Prague to New York together. 

Andrej and Pally were driving them to the airport so Alex and Andrej could say goodbye. 

Louis couldn’t imagine what those two were going through, or even Jake and Yanni, who would be in the same country. He was planning on moving into Ceddy’s room as soon as they got back to school. And maybe into his room at his parents house down the block from Louis’s parents for the last few weeks of summer.

Ceddy came out of his room with his last suitcase and added it to Alex, Yanni, and Louis’s in the middle of the living room. 

Jake and Adam came in with their luggage.

“Where’s Yanni?” Jake asked.

“He went to do another check of his room,” Louis told him.

“He’s freaking out about leaving anything,” Jake said, with a shrug.

Ceddy agreed. “He’s always been like that.”

“I’ll get him,” Jake said, nearly running into Alex as he came bounding into the room.

“Sorry,” Andrej said, walking in behind him with Pally. “He’s had six cups of coffee.”

“We were up all night,” Alex said, bouncing.

“I bet you were,” Adam muttered. Pally laughed and fist bumped him.

Together they loaded all their things and themselves into Andrej and Pally’s SUVs and headed to the airport. 

They practically had to drag Alex away from Andrej so they would have time to make it though security.

On the plane they were split up two by two and after take off Louis and Ceddy were cuddled up under a blanket together.

“Think we can join the mile high club?” Louis asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Alex leaned around the seat and said, “Try it and I’ll kill you.”

“Seconded,” Adam said from beside Alex.

“You act like Jake and Yanni aren’t probably doing something inappropriate right now,” Ceddy said.

Adam grumbled in agreement while Alex said, “Ew, but also they’re over there and I don’t have to hear it.”

“Yeah, Ceddy is loud anyway,” Adam said, Alex agreed.

“Oh god,” Ceddy said, pulling the blanket over his head.

“It’s ok babe,” Louis said, pulling Ceddy over to him.

Ceddy laid his head on Louis’s chest and Louis fell asleep almost as quickly as Alex had behind them.

Ceddy took a while longer, thinking about how much he was going to miss seeing his new friends everyday and how there wasn’t a single thing he would change about the experience he’d gotten to have with his best friends. Eventually he fell asleep to the sound of Alex’s snores.

Louis’s woke him gently when it was time to move their seats up for the final descent into JFK.

They went with Adam as far as they could, without having to go back through security to get on their flights, to say goodbye. They all hugged him, promising to stay in touch and to let each other know when they’d gotten home safely. His parents were waiting on the other side of the security checkpoint and he pointed them out so they could all wave before he left.

They had three different flights to different parts of Canada but they were all leaving from the same international terminal, all within a half an hour of each other, but they wouldn’t be boarding for another hour. 

They grabbed food and sat down together, near their gates, to eat.

“I’m really going to miss you guys,” Jake said. “I’ve never had a group of friends like this.”

Alex agreed. “We really do make a good team.”

“Good looking as well,” Yanni added, making them all laugh but agree.

Jake was the first to board his flight. There were a few tears from both him and Yanni, even though they tried to hide them. 

“We will skype as much as humanly possible,” Yanni promised.

Jake agreed, then squeezed him tighter.

“You have to go,” Yanni told him. “They will leave without you.”

With one more kiss to Yanni’s lips Jake grabbed his backpack and made his way to his gate, phone in hand to show his boarding pass. He turned around and waved one last time before stepping though the door.

Yanni burst into tears as soon as he was out of sight. “This is ridiculous, I’m going to see him in three weeks.”

The guys comforted him until it was time to board their own flights. Yanni, Ceddy, and Louis all hugged Alex goodbye, his flight was due to board five minutes after theirs so he needed to make his way two gates down.

“What a fucking summer,” Ceddy said, watching Alex walk down the terminal. The other two agreed.

“Life changing,” Louis said, throwing an arm around each of them.

“And I wouldn’t have changed a thing about it,” Yanni told them, tearing up a little again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ceddy thinks that he is asexual for a few years because he hadn't ever experienced sexual attraction, but later has sexual attraction to a lifelong friend, then they start a relationship, romantic and sexual.


End file.
